


Может быть, этот год (будет лучше предыдущего) [Maybe This Year (Will Be Better Than the Last)]

by Katherine93



Series: Может быть... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky is not here for Steve’s self sacrificing bullshit, Canonical Character Death, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fuck the Accords, M/M, Negative Self Talk, Peter Parker Lives in Brooklyn Instead, References Canon Avengers Missions, Romance, Sam Wilson is not an Avenger, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, X-Men Characters Cause Author Like X-Men, Альтернативная реальность, Баки и Сэм хорошие друзья, Питер Паркер живет в Бруклине, Современность, Сэм не является Мстителем, У Баки ПТСР, ангст, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: В прошлом году Баки Барнс встретил Стива Роджерса. Ну, если точнее, то он поскользнулся и упал на него. После этого они вместе провели лучшее Рождество в своей жизни. Но что произойдет, когда Рождество закончится, и жизнь вернется в привычное русло? Что произойдет, когда рождественское волшебство исчезнет?-----Баки должен был знать это. Должен был! Если кажется, что все идет слишком хорошо, значит что-то тут не так. А встреча со Стивом стала лучшим событием в его жизни за последние несколько лет, а может быть, вообще за всю жизнь, и, конечно же, все не могло длиться бесконечно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Может быть... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875094
Kudos: 24





	1. Бесконечные «почему?»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe This Year (Will Be Better Than the Last)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350997) by [deadto27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadto27/pseuds/deadto27). 



> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Вторая часть истории «Может быть, это Рождество …». Если вы ее не читали, то рекомендую все же сначала прочесть именно ее, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь здесь.  
> Название истории взято из песни Counting Crows - "A Long December". Заглавие каждой главы - название песни группы Placebo (которуя я, как и автор истории, обожаю)
> 
> В этой части и правда наступает суровая реальность, но ребята со всем справятся. Может быть…
> 
> Обожаю эту серию, и хотелось бы поблагодарить ее автора — deadto27 — за возможность переводить ее) 
> 
> Если вам понравился перевод, не забывайте переходить по ссылке на оригинал работы и ставить kudos (к сожалению, сделать это можно лишь один раз. Эх!)
> 
> Публикация на других сайтах запрещена.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!)

_Декабрь словно длится вечно, но у меня есть вера,_

_Что, может быть, этот год будет лучше предыдущего_

Баки должен был знать это. _Должен_ был! Если кажется, что все идет слишком хорошо, значит что-то тут не так.

А встреча со Стивом стала лучшим событием в его жизни за последние несколько лет, а может быть, вообще за всю жизнь, и, конечно же, все не могло длиться бесконечно.

Рождество было просто идеальным. Стив сделал его идеальным. Баки до сих пор не мог понять, чем заслужил такого парня. Они виделись каждые несколько дней после Рождества, но провели Новый год раздельно. Стив пригласил его на вечеринку в башню Мстителей, но Баки был совершенно не готов к этому, да и Стив, казалось, как будто вздохнул с облегчением, получив его отказ. Баки бы обиделся на это, вот только Стив тут же объяснился, что ему не хотелось бы делить Баки ни с кем — Стив оказался собственником, и эта его черта была одной из немногих, о которых никто и не догадывался. Баки подумал, что это было логично, учитывая, что в честь Стива, в конце концов, посвятили целую выставку в музее. И, должно быть, приятно было что-то все-таки оставить в секрете. И Баки был солидарен со Стивом в этом решении — ему нравилось жить в их маленьком пузыре, где были лишь Стив и Баки, и выбираться из него он пока не желал.

Поэтому на Новый год Баки отправился на встречу с Логаном и другими армейскими приятелями, а Стив — на вечеринку со Мстителями. Но он все же позвонил Баки ровно в полночь, и этот Новый год стал одним из самых лучших за всю его жизнь.

А вот сам год начался не так уж хорошо.

\----

Баки поднял с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и проверил его уже, наверное, в сотый раз за этот час, вернувшись из душа в свою спальню слэш гостиную. Ни одного сообщения. На душе стало еще тоскливее, как и каждый раз, когда он обнаруживал, что от Стива все еще не было ни строчки. Бросив телефон на кровать, он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы насухо вытереться после душа. Рассеяно суша волосы полотенцем, он прошел к шкафу. В квартире было довольно прохладно, по коже даже пробежали мурашки, и Баки отвлеченно подумал, может быть, ему стоит включить отопление, а может, и теплого свитера будет достаточно. Он вытащил несколько вещей, намеренно игнорируя красный свитер, который он надевал на Рождество, вместо этого доставая старую черную кофту с практически выцветшим логотипом «НАСА» впереди и пару потертых джинс, которые едва держались у него на бедрах, но идти он никуда в ближайшее время не собирался, поэтому кому какое дело.

Надевая боксеры, Баки услышал, как телефон запищал, и практически рванул в сторону кровати, плюхаясь на одеяло с выстукивающим сумасшедший ритм в предвкушении сердцем, но почувствовал лишь укол разочарования, когда увидел, что это всего лишь сообщение от Логана, пишущего, что он немного опаздывает и встретит его на несколько минут позже. Баки уронил телефон обратно на кровать, ощущая лишь, как сердце болезненно сжимается от тоски, потому что это вновь был не Стив.

Сегодня уже 12 января — с того момента, как он последний раз общался со Стивом, прошло 10 дней: Баки написал ему, спрашивая, когда тот будет свободен, и с тех пор от него не было ответа.

Сначала, в тот же день, Баки это не беспокоило — Стив, вероятно, просто был занят, как убеждал себя Баки. Когда, на второй день, Баки вновь не получил ответа, он прислал Стиву еще одно сообщение, просто, на всякий случай. Вечером в этот же день, Баки решил позвонить ему, но звонок переключился на автоответчик.

После того, как он оставил Стиву 3 голосовых сообщений и 5 смс, он вдруг понял, что ему, кажется, самое время сдаться. Но даже тогда, он попытался позвонить в башню Мстителей, и, конечно же, со Стивом его не соединили и ничего не сказали по поводу того, находится ли он там вообще или нет. Скорее всего, решили, что он какой-нибудь одержимый фанат или сумасшедший. Или еще кто похуже.

Баки продолжал лазить в Интернете и просматривать видео, пытаясь найти информацию о том, отправились ли Мстители вновь на какую-то миссию, но, кажется, пока их вмешательство нигде в мире не требовалось.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь собраться и не слишком огорчаться, и продолжил одеваться. Он подумал, что существует всего две причины, почему Стив до сих пор ему не перезвонил: либо тот где-то на миссии, либо же он поменял свое решение встречаться с Баки и теперь всячески игнорировал его. Баки искренне не верил, что Стив способен на такое, но он также не мог представить, что у того не нашлось и минуты, что написать Баки хотя бы пару слов и предупредить, что он будет занят, или же, что тот не нашел способа это сделать, где бы он там не находился. Может, Стив считал Баки не таким уж и важным человеком в своей жизни? Может, между ними и не было ничего такого, и Баки всего лишь напридумывал себя всякого? Может, волшебство их рождественских каникул ослепило его и заставило думать, что между ними что-то большее, чем просто симпатия?

Баки не верил в это, правда, не верил. Он не мог поверить, что та химия, появившаяся с первого дня их знакомства, могла быть ненастоящей.

Он знал, что они оба ее чувствовали. Однако от непонимания, что между ними происходит сейчас, было тяжело. И с каждым днем притворяться перед самим собой, что все хорошо, становилось все тяжелее. Единственное, что он на данный момент знал — что Стив так и не связался с ним, и Баки не мог предположить почему.

Писк домофона отвлек его от этих мыслей, и он поспешил к двери, чтобы нажать кнопку и пустить Логана в дом. Ожидая, пока тот поднимется, Баки с грустью рассматривал свою голую рождественскую ель. Вчера он наконец-то снял все украшения и игрушки, когда понял, что Стив не собирается возвращаться и забирать их. Баки сложил все в пакет, который оставил Стив, и засунул его в дальний угол шкафа. А Логана он позвал, чтобы тот помог ему избавиться от ели. Он и так ждал достаточно, да и сегодня как раз был последний день, когда у них забирали мусор, и честно говоря, дерево уже начало серьезно осыпаться.

— Ты не говорил, что она такая громадная, — произнес Логан, когда Баки впустил его в квартиру, и тот оценил размер ели.

— Ну, эм… — пробормотал Баки, пожав плечами. 

Логан лишь сощурился и подошел поближе, обхватил ее руками и слегка приподнял, очевидно, пытаясь понять, сколько она весит.

— Ну, вперед. Открывай дверь, — указал он Баки, тот кивнул, и они вместе вытащили ее из дома, оставляя около мусорных баков на улице.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Логана. Голос его был тусклым и каким-то безжизненным, хотя он, правда, был благодарен другу за помощь, но выкинув ель, он, казалось, поставит точку в их со Стивом только начинающихся, но таких запутанных отношениях.

— Да без проблем, — пожал плечами Логан, — мне уже пора на работу, — произнес он со своим привычным хмурым видом.

Баки кивнул, и они попрощались, договорившись вскоре встретиться за кружечкой пива. Когда Логан ушел, Баки еще несколько минут с грустью рассматривал свою голую, потрепанную рождественскую ель, прежде чем поднялся к себе в квартиру.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он осмотрелся вокруг. Его глаза тут же наткнулись на снежный шар, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, и на душе стало еще тоскливее. Ему пока не хватало сил спрятать его куда-нибудь подальше, как игрушки в шкаф.

Он оглядел оставшуюся часть комнаты и подумал, что его теперь квартира выглядит такой пустой и угнетающей, но она хотя бы отражает его настроение.

****

Баки пытался сфокусироваться на работе. Да и другого выхода у него как такового не было, кроме как продолжать жить свою жалкую жизнь дальше. Пару раз он встречался с Беккой, но когда она спрашивала, как у них со Стивом дела, он просто говорил, что Стив оказался козлом и исчез. Он не мог рассказать правду о том, кем на самом деле являлся Стив, к тому же, чем больше Баки думал об этом, тем яснее ему становилось, что Стив нашел бы способ связаться с ним, если бы захотел.

Он же член команды Мстителей, черт подери, а у них наверняка есть что-то покруче обычных сотовых телефонов.

Баки становилось все более и более понятно, что Стив просто больше не хочет его видеть. Баки знал, что думал так и раньше, и оказалось, что он ошибался, однако он, правда, не понимал, какой еще может быть причина. Его рационально размышляющая часть с каждым последующим днем все больше заглушалась эмоциональной.

Когда две недели превратились в три, Баки решил о нем забыть. С ним случилось своеобразное рождественское чудо, но на этом все. Оно закончилось. Баки надеялся, что вскоре Стив Роджерс станет лишь далеким воспоминанием. Он и так причинил ему достаточно боли. Баки просто хотел забыть.

Он спрятал снежный шар подальше в шкаф.

****

— Шикарно выглядишь, — прокомментировал Логан, заметив Баки, выходящего из квартиры.

Было уже 25 января, и Баки уже устал жалеть себя. Он немного принарядился в свой новый синий свитер, который Бекка подарила ему на Рождество, и действительно роскошное черное стеганое пальто, подаренное его родителями на замену старому — и Баки почувствовал еще большую вину за то, что не поехал к ним на праздники, — и они с Логаном отправились куда-нибудь выпить. Баки улыбнулся на комплимент и закрыл за собой дверь, и они направились в ближайший бар, которым оказался бар «У Фрэнки».

Баки всеми силами отгонял воспоминания о Стиве и их первом свидании. Но, в конце концов, он первым нашел этот бар, поэтому сегодня он был намерен отлично провести здесь время, но вместо этого Баки напился просто в хлам, все больше и больше погружаясь в пучину самобичевания.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что тебя нельзя полюбить? — спросил он Логана, допив еще один бокал.

— Нет, — ответил Логан, потягивая свое пиво.

— Ну, блять, спасибо огромное, — пробурчал Баки, оскорбленный.

— Ты вполне привлекательный, Барнс, — заявил Логан, закатив глаза, — Откуда ты взял эту чушь? — кажется, это был первый раз, когда Логан проявил интерес к личной жизни Баки, хотя обычно Баки сам рассказывал ему о своих проблемах. Они с Логаном познакомились в армии, и без раздумий отдали бы друг за друга жизнь, но вот об отношениях они никогда не откровенничали. Хотя прежде у Баки и не было никаких отношений, чтобы о них распространяться.

— Не обращай внимания, — промямлил он. Ему не хотелось говорить об этом. Ведь посмотрите, он уже движется вперед и живет дальше. Честно. Это чистейшая правда!

Логан просто пожал плечами в ответ и навалился на спинку стула.

— Мне пора бы отвести тебя домой — выглядишь дерьмово.

Баки улегся головой на руку, смотря на Логана сквозь ресницы.

— Ну, спасибо. Это именно то, что хочет услышать парень.

— Хватит стрелять в меня глазами, я — не Скотт. На меня это не действует, — Логан показательно закатил глаза, допив свое пиво.

— А где, кстати, черт возьми, Скотт? — заныл Баки. Скотт был еще одним их приятелем, с которым они вместе служили, и который был не так уж и тайно влюблен в Баки. Все знали, что Баки в курсе о его чувствах, кроме, кажется, самого Скотта, и Баки пытался делать вид, что ничего не подозревает. Однако сейчас ему не помешала бы дополнительная поддержка в виде внимания, чтобы почувствовать себя хотя бы немного лучше, хотя не-пьяный-голос его разума в голове шептал, что это было бы подло.

— Баки-чертов-Барнс! — громко прокричал кто-то, и Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности, поворачивая голову в ту сторону.

— Не может, блять, быть! — выдохнул он, увидев кто это был. — Сэмми! — покачиваясь, Баки поднялся, когда Сэм похлопал себя по груди и вскинул руки вверх, как бы говоря, что да, это он и есть.

Баки приобнял Сэма, стоя на ногах, слегка качаясь.

— О мой Бог, ты наконец-то вернулся? — спросил он, когда отстранился. Сэм служит в ВВС США, и они с Баки не виделись уже почти вечность.

Господи, с их последней встречи прошел уже практически год. Он уехал на службу спустя несколько недель после несчастного случая Баки, из-за чего тот жутко переживал, учитывая, что кроме Бекки, Сэм был одним из самых близких его друзей.

Логан похлопал Сэма по спине, приветствуя, когда тот присоединился к ним за столиком.

— Давно не виделись.

— Да, так и есть, и да, я вернулся, — Сэм улыбнулся, освещая своей улыбкой весь зал.

Баки вновь крепко обнял его, потому что не смог удержаться.

— Это круто! — Баки никак не мог сдержать радостной улыбки. Этот вечер оказался одним из самых лучших в его жизни, потому что Баки искренне наслаждался приятной компанией в кругу друзей. — Это самая крутая новость за последнее время! — пьяно воскликнул он практически в ухо Сэму.

— Ты чего это, наклюкался что ли, а, Баки? — спросил Сэм, похлопав его по спине.

Баки заметил, что Сэм вопросительно глянул на Логана, когда немного отстранился от друга.

— Он чувствует, что его типа нельзя полюбить, — подсказал ему Логан. Друг называется!

Баки в ответ обвиняюще тыкнул в его сторону пальцем и злобно нахмурился. Хотелось бы ему выглядеть так же, как Логан, когда тот хмурится, но друзья всегда говорили ему, что когда он злится, то похож больше на милого, неуклюжего щеночка.

— Оууу, Баки. Что случилось? — ухмыльнулся ему Сэм.

— Ничего не случилось, — Баки отрицательно покачал головой и позволил улыбке вновь появиться на его лице, — все прекрасно. Не могу поверить, что ты вернулся, — Баки просто не мог перестать радостно сиять.

— Я же говорил тебе, что скоро приеду обратно, — удивленно пробормотал Сэм, — и вернулся вчера поздно вечером. Я только что заходил к тебе домой, но тебя там не оказалось, поэтому я сообразил, что ты можешь быть здесь.

— Я настолько предсказуем, да? — сказал Баки, словно на него сошло озарение, и нахмурился. Так и есть, последнее время он ходит только в те места, уже давно ему знакомые, не решаясь отправиться куда-либо еще.

— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм, вновь мягко похлопав его по спине, — Давайте выпьем еще по стаканчику, и может быть, ты меня нагонишь.

«Выпить еще по стаканчику» оказалось очень плохой идеей, потому что у Баки уже все расплывалось перед глазами, а ноги совершенно не держали, когда они решили, наконец, разойтись по домам.

Логан оставил его на попечение Сэм, тем более тот жил всего лишь в двух кварталах от его дома, и Сэм помог ему, шатаясь, но брести по улице, пока Баки бормотал ему что-то о том, сколько всего прикольного они смогут сделать теперь, когда Сэм наконец-то вернулся.

— И к чему это все, приятель? — спросил его Сэм, пока они приближались к его дому.

Баки лишь пожал плечами, понимая, что тот говорит о его желании напиться. Баки еще никогда не напивался до такой степени, никогда. Обычно он любил полностью контролировать ситуацию, а пьяным делать это было довольно сложно.

— Мне грустно, — заныл он.

— Ну, хорошо, считай, что я купился на это. Почему тебе грустно? — спросил Сэм, когда они добрались до многоэтажки Баки.

— Я встретил одного парня… — признался Баки, когда Сэм сгрузил его на ступени лестницы, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Чертов Сэм и его заботливая натура — он всегда заставлял Баки рассказывать даже то, чем тот и не хотел делиться.

Сэм в ответ слегка вскинул в удивлении брови, прошерстив карманы его пальто, и найдя ключи от его квартиры.

— О, парня?

— _Того самого_ парня, — пояснил Баки, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и он расплачется.

— _Того самого_ парня? — повторил за ним Сэм, открывая дверь, — Типа парня своей мечты?

— Да! — захныкал Баки, когда Сэм помог ему, держась прямо, зайти внутрь. — Но он исчез, и это дерьмово!

— Исчез? — удивился Сэм, когда ему удалось пронести Баки практически половину первого лестничного пролета.

— Ага, пууууф и все! — пробормотал Баки, махнув рукой, и едва не свалившись со ступеней назад, но Сэм смог удержать его, помогая встать прямо. — Как призрак. И ни звонка, ни сообщения — НИЧЕГО! — фыркнул он и заметил, что Сэм держится на его пальто, — Скажи же, это пальто офигенно мяяягкое! — пропищал он с удовольствием.

— Ага, конечно, — ответил тот успокаивающим тоном и закатил глаза, пока они пытались не навернуться, а все же добраться до квартиры Баки. — Что касается того парня — кажется, он тот еще мудак, — прокомментировал Сэм на последнем лестничном пролете, когда оставалось подняться еще несколько ступеней.

— Нет, совсем он не такой, — Баки недовольно уставился на пол. Ему не понравилось, что Сэм оскорбляет Стива. — Думаю, он может быть мертв.

— Я даже спрашивать не буду, почему ты так решил, — Сэм покачал головой, практически таща Баки на себе до его дверей.

Баки тяжко вздохнул, подумав, что Сэм, скорее всего, считает, что он не способен сейчас мыслить здраво. Но это не так. По большей части, по крайней мере. Баки был вполне в этом уверен.

— О, Господи! А что, если на него сел Халк? — воскликнул Баки, запаниковав, заставив Сэма непонимающе на него вытаращиться.

— Парень, кажется, ты вообще не понимаешь, что несешь, я прав? — Он проигнорировал протесты Баки и открыл дверь, заводя того внутрь, прежде чем отпустить. Баки же занялся скидыванием своих кроссовок, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. О, кстати, это же были те самые кроссовки, в которых он был, когда они со Стивом познакомились, и в которых его пальцы чуть не окоченели на морозе. Он до сих пор их не выкинул, хотя его родители уже купили ему новые.

— Эмм, Баки? — пробормотал Сэм.

— Блядские кроссы… — промямлил Баки, потому что эта чертовка обувь никак не хотела с него слазить. — Да, пупсик? — рассеяно проурчал он. Такая уж между ними была привычка — называть друг друга прозвищами: Сэм был его пупсиком, а Баки — пирожком Сэма. Если так подумать, то он и не вспомнил бы сейчас, почему они вообще начали так друг друга звать.

— Откуда в твоей квартире взялся Капитан Америка?

Баки рассмеялся, услышав его слова, которые показались ему самой смешной чушью, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— Очень смешно, придурок, — ответил он, прежде чем, наконец, поднял взгляд с пола и своих кроссовок, и ох же черт, Стив, и правда, стоял здесь, рядом с его окном. Это, правда, был он.

Он здесь, и он вполне живой. И выглядит так неописуемо прекрасно, что Баки мог бы умереть от этой красоты.

И именно в этот момент Баки вырвало на его же кроссовки.


	2. Как бы там ни было

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заказывали милоту - получите)

— Просто, блять, великолепно! — прошептал Баки себе под нос, стоя в ванной. Вытирая лицо влажным полотенцем, он задумался, может ему стоит просто остаться здесь и никуда не выходить, ну, примерно _никогда_?

Его вырвало прямо на глазах Стива. О, Господи, он просто ужасен! Из-за двери было слышно приглушенный разговор Стива с Сэмом, что значило, что Стив до сих пор здесь. Какая-то часть Баки желала, чтобы тот ушел и больше не появлялся, а другая хотела выйти к нему и обнять и уже никогда не отпускать.

Баки выругался и сморщил в отвращении нос, снимая своим слегка замаранные джинсы, едва не свалившись в процессе, и надел пару не совсем чистых, но и не то, что бы очень грязных, спортивных штанов, вытащив их из корзины для белья. Затем он тщательно почистил зубы и использовал ополаскиватель для рта. Дважды. Хотя его и изрядно шатало, но ему все же удалось снять протез, заколоть рукав футболки и слегка пригладить волосы. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Баки тяжко вздохнул — казалось, что он как будто уже неделю не выходит из запоя. Да и чувствовал он себя соответствующе. Голова едва соображала, а конечности тянули вниз, весив, кажется целую тонну. Однако Баки готов был поклясться, что, выходя из ванной, будет выглядеть _почти_ нормально.

Вздохнув, он отвернулся от зеркала и решительно взялся за ручку двери, подумав, что рано или поздно ему придется выйти. Он наконец-то открыл дверь и вышел из ванной.

Стив мгновенно посмотрел в его сторону, стоило ему появиться на пороге. Баки заметил, что тот был одет в то же пальто, в котором был, когда он упал на него. Стив стоял у кровати Баки, в нескольких метрах от Сэма, который, будучи ангелом во плоти, прибрал за ним в коридоре и куда-то закинул испачканные кроссовки Баки. Господи, и чем он заслужил такого замечательного друга?

Баки все не решался взглянуть Стиву, показавшемуся Баки ужасно растерянным, в глаза после случившегося.

— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул, чувствуя себя чертовски смущенным, и побрел в сторону кухни к Сэму, который уже протягивал ему стакан с водой, стоя у кухонной стойки.

— Спасибо, — со всей признательностью поблагодарил его Баки, делая глоток. Он просто обязан будет Сэму ужин. Первый день дома, а он уже вновь заботиться о Баки, как в старые-добрые времена.

— Думаю, мне стоит оставить вас с Капитаном Америка наедине? — произнес Сэм, посмотрев на него совершенно ошарашенными глазами, и попытался безмолвно передать Баки, насколько ему кажется все происходящее здесь просто-таки невероятно странным.

— Э, да, — кивнул Баки, быстро взглянув на Стива, — спасибо, — вновь поблагодарил он и тепло обнял Сэма. Отстранившись, тот еще раз посмотрел в сторону Стива.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра, — добавил он, переведя взгляд на Баки, прежде чем уйти.

И вот теперь остались только они. Он и Стив.

— Эм, прости за то, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, — промямлил Баки, делая еще несколько небольших глотков воды, и опустил стакан на стол.

— Ты в порядке? — еще раз спросил Стив, и Баки вспомнил насколько же у того приятный голос.

— Да, — кивнул Баки, до сих пор не встречаясь с ним глазами. В голове как будто был какой-то туман, не давая мыслить трезво, но шок от того, что Стив оказался здесь, да и тот инцидент, произошедший пару минут назад, когда его стошнило, немного привели его в чувства. Можно сказать, что он даже слегка протрезвел, — Давно не виделись, — добавил он, в конце концов.

— Я знаю. И мне, правда, правда, искренне жаль, Баки, — начал Стив, — я, правда, не хотел исчезать так надолго. Я хотел позвонить тебе, и позвонил бы… — замолчав, он вздохнул. Баки наконец-то поднял на него взгляд, заметив, что тот выглядит одновременно виноватым и даже каким-то разбитым. — У меня есть объяснение, почему я этого так и не сделал, но теперь, кажется, это уже не важно. — Стив беспокойно провел рукой по волосам и уставился в пол. — Не так я себе представлял наше встречу, — едва слышно прошептал он и вновь посмотрел на Баки, поймав его взгляд на короткое мгновение. — Мне пора. Не следовало мне заявляться без разрешения, прости, — добавил он и направился к выходу.

Несмотря на едва соображающую голову, Баки все же уловил его слова и произнес:

— Подожди. — Стив остановился и обернулся к нему. — Почему это не важно?

— Что? — переспросил Стив, казавшись запутавшимся.

— Почему ты сказал, что твое объяснение уже не важно?

Стив выглядел совершенно раздавленным, и Баки не понимал почему?

— Все в порядке. Я все понимаю. Я не должен был надеяться, что ты станешь меня ждать, после всего… Он показался мне хорошим парнем, и он заботиться о тебе, поэтому… — Стив снова направился к двери.

Баки был слишком пьян, чтобы понять, о чем Стив там бормочет.

— Стив, о чем ты вообще говоришь? — Потерев глаза пальцами, спросил он, — Мои мозги сейчас не совсем соображают, поэтому не мог бы ты объяснить немного понятнее?

— Ты и Сэм? — пояснил Стив, — я рад за тебя, правда.

Однако лицо Стива, которое должно бы было выражать радость, сейчас казалось абсолютно несчастным и опустошенным, и до Баки, наконец, дошло, что тот решил, будто они с Сэмом — пара.

— Я и Сэм? Ты что, серьезно? — Баки громко захохотал и уже, кажется, не мог остановиться. — Он — мой лучший друг и закоренелый натурал. С чего ты вообще это взял?

Теперь Стив казался совершенно сбитым с толку, в то время как Баки наконец-то удалось перестать смеяться.

— Вам, как мне показалось, было очень комфортно вместе. И ты назвал его _«пупсиком»,_ — добавил Стив, слегка нахмурившись.

— А он назвал меня «пирожком», что с того? — ответил Баки, нахмурившись в ответ. Он может звать своих друзей, как ему заблагорассудится. Слегка обиженный, внезапно он почувствовал жуткую усталость и прошел к кровати.

— О, — хмыкнул Стив, стоя на месте еще пару секунд. — Чувствую себя полнейшим придурком, — признался он.

— И выглядишь соответствующе, — буркнул Баки, по-детски надувшись, садясь на кровать, потому что стоять сил уже просто не хватало. — Ты задолжал мне объяснение, — прошептал Баки, укладываясь на подушки, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. Может, ему стоит дать глазам отдохнуть, полежав так две или несколько минут, а затем они смогут продолжить разговор. Да, так он и поступит.

— Ты прав. Ты не против, если я зайду к тебе завтра и все расскажу? — услышал Баки, но он уже закрыл глаза, укрываясь теплым и невероятно мягким одеялом. Да, завтра, все можно обсудить завтра.

Завтра… если Стив все же вернется завтра.

В настоящий момент Баки просто не смог заставить себя переживать об этом, вместо этого, он лишь махнул рукой в воздухе, как будто говоря «ага, ага, конечно», и надеялся, что махнул хотя бы в сторону Стива.

— Я рад, что ты не умер, — пробормотал он в подушку.

— Сладких снов, Бак, — услышал Баки пожелание Стива, прежде чем его унесло в царство снов.

****

— Ох, — простонал Баки и тут же зажмурил глаза, сперва попробовав открыть их. Голова просто-таки трещала, и, паникуя, он резко сел в постели, когда воспоминания о прошлом вечере вдруг всплыли в памяти. О, святые ежики, Стив был вчера здесь, и Баки стошнило прямо на его глазах. Но Стив все же был здесь. Он был жил и здоров. Он не умер. И, кажется, его расстроила мысль о том, что Сэм с Баки могли вернуться в его квартиру со своего свидания, так может быть, Стив все же не игнорировал его все это время, решив исчезнуть.

Может быть, Баки все неправильно понял?

Заставив себя подняться с постели, Баки схватил пачку аспирина и запил пару таблеток водой, прежде чем отправиться в душ, где простоял в облаке пара и теплой воды добрых двадцать минут. Он все еще чувствовал себя дерьмово, словно развалина, но к тому времени, как он оделся, уже как вполне функционирующая развалина. Сегодня все было не таким, как вчера. Вчера он ощущал себя полностью опустошенным и потерянным.

Сегодня же…сегодня в его сердце зародилась крохотная частичка надежды, за которую он и решил держаться.

Проверив телефон, он заметил, что уже почти полдень, и что от Сэма пришло сообщение, в котором тот спрашивал, в порядке ли Баки. Он быстро напечатал в ответ _«похмелье меня убивает_ L» и отправил ему. Сообщений от Стива не было. Баки нахмурился, подумав, что и Стив мог бы поинтересоваться, как он, если тому, конечно же, еще не было все равно, так ведь? Он же говорил что-то про завтра? Может быть, его пьяный рассудок это лишь выдумал? Однако Баки был уверен, что Стив говорил, что придет завтра.

Вздохнув, чувствуя себя вновь запутавшимся, он начал сушить волосы полотенцем, размышляя, стоит ли ему, наконец, остричь их, когда в дверь вдруг кто-то постучал. Сердце с надеждой забилось быстрее, но в то же время Баки стало немного страшно.

Он оставил полотенце на кровати и отправился открывать дверь, за которой стоял Стив, держащий в одной руке бумажный пакет, а в другой стаканчики, и Баки молился, чтобы там оказался кофе. На стаканчиках была эмблема его любимой кофейни — той самой, куда он отвел Стива в первый день их довольно неординарного знакомства. В ту же минуту, как взгляд Баки переместился на Стива, он мгновенно забыл о кофе. Господи, как же Стив был прекрасен, а его светлые волосы как будто создавали золотистый ареол вокруг его головы, что Баки вдруг показалось, что тот, должно быть, ангел, отчего-то бродящий по их бренной земле.

А вот, что было действительно странно, так это то, как Стив попал в его дом? Он что, каким-то образом взломал замок на двери, вдруг задумался Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Стива.

— Привет, — произнес Стив, робко улыбнувшись.

— Привет, — ответил Баки, когда ему все-таки удалось сосредоточиться на настоящем.

— Эм… я принес тебе кофе. И канноли, — добавил он, приподняв пакет, как будто в доказательство.

У Баки на душе стало намного спокойнее, а сердце забилось сильнее. Стив принес ему вкусняшки. Это хороший знак. Определенно хороший знак.

— Ну, тогда, думаю, можешь зайти, — слегка улыбнулся он, стараясь казаться увереннее, чем было на самом деле, и принял предложенное кофе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Стив, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Бывало и лучше, — признался Баки и поплелся обратно к кровати, грузно опустившись на ее край, откинув мешающее полотенце подальше.

Стив остался стоять поблизости, опустив пакет с канноли на кухонную стойку, наблюдая, как Баки пробует свой кофе. Ох, Стив принес ему черный кофе, как раз такой, какой ему нравится, и это просто чудесно! Баки вдруг задумался, что тот подумает, если он упадет, рыдая, к ногам Стива, и мгновенно мысленно дал себе затрещину, заставив мысли собраться и действовать как-то адекватнее что ли?

— Я думал, что ты пришел объяснить мне все? — подсказал Баки, когда Стив все не произнес и слова.

— Да, прости, — прошептал тот, — я просто так рад тебя видеть.

Он сказал это, осмотрев Баки с ног до головы заинтересованным взглядом, заставив его прикусить губу и уткнуться глазами в пол. Не стоило ему говорить подобное, когда все, что Баки хотелось — это прижаться к Стиву, обнимая как можно крепче. Но нельзя. По крайней мере, пока Стив не объяснит, какого черта между ними происходит.

— Я не хотел исчезать, не предупредив тебя, — начал свой рассказ Стив, и Баки посмотрел на него, — когда мы находились в башне Мстителей, на нас напали, и в результате нам всем пришлось погнаться за теми, кто это сделал, и все это затянулось на добрых несколько недель. Во время нападения мой телефон сломался, практически развалившись на куски, и у меня просто не осталось твоего номера, поэтому я и не мог с тобой связаться. Из-за этого я не находил себе места, зная, что ты можешь себе напридумывать, и поверь мне, если бы я больше не хотел с тобой встречаться, то мне хватило бы мужества сказать тебе это в лицо. Но это не так. Я имею в виду, что, правда, хочу и дальше встречаться с тобой. Все это время я не переставал думать о тебе и дня, — не казалось, что Стив лукавит, — он говорил вполне искренне и откровенно, и в то же время заметно нервничал, стоя здесь перед Баки и смотря на него своими умоляющими о прощении глазами, выдав эту тираду за один вдох.

Идея о том, что у Стива мог сломаться телефон Баки даже в голову не приходила. Он должен был признать, что это было довольно логичное объяснение. Стив же не мог прятать свои вещи где-то в волшебном хранилище, а оставлять их где попало, пока он спасает мир, было опасно из-за риска, что кто-нибудь может стащить их и слить найденную информацию СМИ. И теперь Баки чувствовал себя идиотом, передумавшим за эти несколько недель тысячу и одну причину, почему Стив решил его бросить, и даже не пришел и сказал это ему лично.

— Я подумал, что, возможно, ты просто не хочешь продолжать все это, — признался Баки, махнув между ними рукой, в которой держал стаканчик с кофе.

— Это было последнее, о чем я бы подумал, Бак. Я не мог дождаться, когда смогу вернуться к тебе, — ответил Стив с трогательной и немного неуверенной улыбкой на лице.

От его слов, Баки почувствовал долгожданное облегчение, и в груди вдруг поселилось какое-то теплое и такое уютное чувство, словно теперь все встало на свои места. И Стив вновь называл его «Бак». Баки не понимал почему, но ему чертовски это нравилось.

— А встретились мы, когда меня на твоих глазах вырвало, — Баки покачал головой, чувствуя такой стыд, словно напроказничавший вчера ребенок. Он еще никогда не напивался так сильно, а когда решился, то, конечно же, случилось это на глазах самого прекрасного мужчины на всей планете. А, может быть, на всех планетах вместе взятых. Хмм, а интересно, знает ли Стив обо всех этих инопланетянах и подобной фигне? Ему стоит как-нибудь спросить его.

Теперь Стив поддразнивающее ухмыльнулся, вырывая Баки из его пространных размышлений.

— Должен признать, что я не так представлял нашу с тобой встречу — с первой же секунды, как я увидел тебя вчера, то мечтал как можно крепче прижать тебя к себе, — сказал он, воодушевленно вздохнув.

Баки посмотрел на него и опустил стаканчик с кофе на пол, прежде чем собрал мужество в кулак и поднялся с кровати.

— А сейчас ты… эм, а сейчас ты все еще этого хочешь? — пробормотал он с сердцем, выстукивающим сумасшедший ритм в груди, зная теперь, что Стиву он все еще нужен, и если быть честным, то он просто-таки умирал от желания оказаться в его объятиях в течение всех этих недель вдали от него.

После его слов на лице Стива поселилось такое нежное и влюбленное выражение, и он мгновенно сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние и прижал Баки к своей груди.

Баки всеми силами умолял себя не расплакаться, а ведь это именно то, чего ему сейчас хотелось. Он винил во всем свое похмелье. Уткнувшись лицом Стиву в шею, он вдохнул его знакомый древесный запах.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — промямлил он куда-то Стиву в воротник его пальто.

— Я тоже ужасно по тебе скучал, — ответил Стив и закапался пальцами в его еще влажные пряди, заставляя его едва ли не замурчать от удовольствия.

— И с тобой все в порядке? — спросил Баки, когда они, наконец, слегка отстранились друг от друга, — тебя не ранили?

— Я в полном порядке, — ответил тот с улыбкой.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Баки отогнал от себя картины, в которых в Стива стреляли или еще что похуже, но эти мысли все равно назойливо лезли в голову. Баки был благодарен Богу, что со Стивом было все хорошо. Или почти хорошо. Его удивительная улыбка не могла одурачить Баки, заставив думать, что он был в полнейшем порядке, но, возможно, это его не касалось, и продолжать давить не стоило. Пока, по крайней мере.

— Так что… эм, — начал было Стив, — кажется, нам нужно поговорить об этом, — он внезапно стал каким-то беспокойным.

— Разве мы только что не этим занимались? — уточнил Баки, недоумевая, нахмурившись. Стив в ответ постарался как-то печально, но улыбнуться.

— Я о том, что уже говорил, что иногда я буду уезжать на подобные миссии и периодически, возможно, куда-то пропадать, но я также знаю, что прочувствовать это на собственном опыте не то же самое, как когда тебя просто предупреждают об этом. Поэтому, эм… я, правда, все понимаю, и если ты хочешь… — он, кажется, вырывал из себя каждое слово, но все же продолжил, — сделать перерыв или что-то типа того?

Стив выглядел таким несчастным, произнося все это, как будто убивая себя потихоньку, и Баки еще раз удостоверился, каким же все-таки великодушным человеком тот оказался. В ответ Баки лишь взглянул на него своим коронным взглядом _«ты чего, издеваешься что ли?»_ и произнес:

— Все, что я понял из твоего объяснения, так это то, что мне просто-напросто нужно записать тебе свой номер, чтобы ты мог сохранить его где-нибудь в надежном месте, и если случится что-то подобное, то ты мог бы в любой момент позвонить мне, — заявил Баки, заставляя Стива вытаращиться на него круглыми от удивления глазами.

— Правда? — он выглядел таким милым и уязвимым сейчас, что Баки едва устоял, чтобы успокаивающе не обнять его снова. Однако решил, что будет с ним до конца честен и слегка вздохнув, ответил:

— Ну, хорошо. Да, все, что случилось — полный отстой, но вся эта неразбериха произошла по большей части из-за того, что я недоумевал, что, твою мать, происходит. И если ты сейчас захочешь снова уйти… что ж, ладно. Все будет также отстойно, но я справлюсь. Честно. Я переживу то, насколько мне будет тебя недоставать, если буду знать, что ты ко мне вернешься, — смело выдал Баки.

Стив мгновенно солнечно ему улыбнулся, как будто не мог поверить в услышанное.

— И только мне покажется, что еще совершеннее ты стать уже не можешь… — прошептал он, неверяще качая головой.

Баки почувствовал, как лицо горит от смущения, и опустил взгляд в пол.

— О, Господи, — прошептал Стив, — не делай так.

— Не делать как? — нахмурившись, переспросил Баки, взглянув на него.

— Не красней, — пояснил Стив с ласковой улыбкой на лице, — боюсь, я не смогу перед этим устоять.

Баки вдруг понял, что сейчас покраснел еще сильнее.

— Перестань, — пожаловался он, смущенный его словами, и вновь отвел взгляд, но уже через мгновение Стив поймал его за подбородок и мягко приподнял, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Бак… — прошептал он низким голосом, отчего у Баки по коже пробежали мурашки. Он шагнул ближе к нему и теперь, не отрываясь, смотрел на губы Баки.

Баки притянул его к себе за воротник пальто, и Стив сократил расстояние между ними до минимума. Баки едва ли не таял, почувствовав прикосновение губ Стива к своим, — как же здорово было вновь ощутить поцелуи Стива, по которым он так соскучился за эти три бесконечные, одинокие недели. Одной рукой Стив придерживал его за щеку, опускаясь другой на его талию, прижимая их тела друг к другу как можно ближе, как будто в мире не существует никого кроме них, крепко обнимающих и неторопливо целующих друг друга. Баки дышал Стивом, чувствуя, как тот окутывает его собой, и с радостью готов был в нем раствориться.

Когда они, наконец, отстранились, Стив выглядел таким же восторженным их воссоединением, как и Баки.

****

Оказалось, что рождественское чудо Баки не просто счастливая случайность, как он еще недавно думал. Остаток дня Стив провел с ним, и все вокруг Баки вдруг резко расцвело новыми красками и смыслом. Его квартирка вдруг ожила и стала казаться светлее и ярче, как и глаза Стива, смотрящего на него с любовью.

Они просто проболтали половину дня обо всем подряд, разделили на двоих принесенные Стивом канолли, и тот рассказал Баки немного о миссии, на которой побывал. Баки еще раз записал свой номер в новый телефон Стива, и тот решил, что занесет его в список доверенных лиц, чтобы он всегда мог узнать, где и что со Стивом, на случай, если тот снова куда-то денется.

— Эмм, кстати, я хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что? — начал Баки, и Стив с любопытством взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения, — я вроде как должен рассказать Сэму о том, почему он видел тебя вчера вечером. Он наверняка хотел бы знать, почему ты оказался у меня дома. Ты не против, если я расскажу ему о тебе? — спросил он, немного беспокоясь, что Стив не захочет, чтобы Баки раскрыл его тайну перед его другом, ведь супергерои обычно предпочитают не светиться перед общественностью. Тем более их со Стивом отношения едва начались.

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив с улыбкой, прежде чем немного занервничал, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. — Что ты хочешь ему рассказать? — спросил он и слегка поерзал на месте, сидя на кровати напротив Баки.

— Эээ, ну, о том, что мы встречаемся? — вопросительно предложил Баки, надеясь, что не поспешил и сказал все правильно.

— Да, звучит здорово! — улыбнулся Стив, кивнув в ответ, и на секунду опустил глаза, смотря на свои руки.

— Сэм — классный парень, и он не станет болтать о нас на каждом шагу, — убедил его Баки, решив, что Стив затих из-за того, что беспокоиться об этом. Он надеялся, что тот действительно не против, если Баки расскажет о них Сэму. 

Стив взглянул ему в глаза и как-то удивленно улыбнулся.

— Почему тебе в голову вообще пришла идея, что я хочу оставить наши отношения в тайне? — спросил он, слегка нахмурившись на последнем слове.

Баки отвлеченно убрал прядку волос за ухо и пожал плечами.

— Я просто подумал, что… ты же не хотел говорить о нас своим друзьям, — пробормотал он, когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, — И это точно не проблема для меня. Я все понимаю, — продолжил он, прежде чем Стив успеет его перебить, — и я подумал… и кстати, ты вообще говорил кому-нибудь, что тебе нравятся и парни тоже?

— Никто никогда не спрашивал меня об этом, — просто пожал плечами Стив, — поэтому я еще не говорил ни с кем об этом, но и не скрывал. Как-то так. — Он улыбнулся Баки. — Меня не смущает вероятность того, что люди узнают, что мы встречаемся. Я просто хочу убедиться, что после того, как это раскроется, никто не сможет навредить тебе. Не хочу, чтобы тебя доставали папарацци или еще кто-то, — вздохнул он устало, — что касается моих со-командников… я не стал знакомить вас только из-за того, что они самые назойливые и шумные люди, которых я когда-либо встречал, и я абсолютно точно уверен, что они начнут доставать тебя, — пробормотал он, плотно сжав губы в тонкую линию, с раздражением уставившись перед собой.

Баки легко рассмеялся, наблюдая за его гримасой.

— Ладно. Так как на счет этого: мы не будем держать наши отношения в секрете, но и не станет трепаться о них без причины. Я расскажу Сэму, потому что он уже видел тебя в моей квартире, и еще мне придется рассказать Бекке. Если она узнает, что Сэм в курсе, а она — нет, то просто в прямом смысле безжалостно меня убьет. А если вдруг появится необходимость признаться кому-то еще, то мы сделаем это? — предложил Баки.

Стив вновь улыбнулся ему своей очаровательной улыбкой.

— Как скажешь, Бак.

— Тогда все решено, — кивнул Баки. Взглянув на часы, он осознал, что прошло намного больше времени, чем он ожидал. Им уже, наверное, пора бы выбрать что-нибудь на ужин.

— Так что… у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодняшний вечер? — поинтересовался он, все еще не совсем понимая, сколько проведенного вместе со Стивом времени было достаточно, а сколько — уже неприлично много.

— Черт! — выдохнул Стив, посмотрев на часы, — я и не заметил, как время пролетело. Мне нужно встретиться со своими со-командниками в башне уже через 20 минут.

— А, — выдохнул разочарованно Баки.

— Им нравится собираться там после миссии, чтобы расслабиться и провести время вместе. Это должно укрепить наш командный дух или что-то такое. — Стив выглядел искренне виноватым, что ему придется уйти, — но мы же можем встретиться завтра? — спросил он с надеждой во взгляде.

— Да, с удовольствием. Завтра у меня выходной, — согласился Баки, чувствуя, как счастье растекается по каждой клеточке в его теле, обрадованный, что хотя Стив и не может сейчас остаться, но он хочет встретиться с ним завтра. Потому, что он хочет проводить с ним свое время. Потому, что он нравится Стиву. Баки все никак не мог поверить в это.

— Хорошо, — скромно улыбнулся Стив, как будто сдерживаясь, — я напишу тебе позже вечером? — предложил он.

— Ага, — просиял Баки солнечной улыбкой в ответ, когда Стив поднялся с кровати, заставляя беднягу заскрипеть под его весом.

Баки последовал за ним, провожая до двери и ожидая, пока тот наденет пальто и обувь. Уже готовый, он на секунду замер.

— Спасибо, Бак. — Он смотрел ему в глаза, пока говорил это, и Баки понимал, что за этим простым словом скрывается что-то намного большее, чем обычная благодарность.

Баки подошел ближе и поцеловал его, легко коснувшись его губ, зная, что если позволит что-то более серьезное, то уже никуда не захочет отпускать Стива. Хотя ему уже не хотелось.

— До завтра, — произнес он, когда отстранился. Стив смотрел на него так, словно он сотворил какое-то невероятное чудо прямо перед его глазами.

— До завтра, — пообещал Стив и, еще раз чмокнув Баки в губы, исчез за дверью.

Баки постоял в прихожей еще минуту и вытащил из кармана свой телефон, чтобы позвонить Сэму и как можно быстрее пригласить его к себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В следующей главе появится POV Стива :D


	3. Слишком много друзей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим всех вас Новым Годом! Надеюсь, что следующий год, и правда, будет лучше, чем этот)

— Подожди-ка… ты хочешь сказать мне, что встречаешься с Капитаном Америка? — уточнил Сэм с таким недоумением на лице, словно его заставили решить сложнейшую математическую задачку.

— Нет, я встречаюсь со Стивом Роджерсом, — снова повторил Баки.

— Который Капитан Америка.

— Ну, да, — подтвердил Баки.

— Так ты встречаешься с Капитаном Америка? — вновь переспросил Сэм.

— Сколько еще раз ты собираешь это повторить, прежде чем поверишь? — нахмурился Баки, взглянув на Сэма, сидя на кровати. Сэм до сих пор выглядел ошеломленным.

— Просто это так нелепо. Ты упал на парня, и оказалось, что он — Капитан Америка, и ты, будучи самим собой, то есть балбесом, даже не понял, кто он такой, а теперь ты с ним встречаешься? — произнес он с ноткой скепсиса в голосе. — Эта история больше похожа на сюжет какого-то паршивого ром кома.

— Ну, блять, спасибо тебе огромное! — злобно зыркнул на него Баки, — ты сейчас вообще-то говоришь ни о каком-то ром коме, а о моей жизни.

Сэм лишь рассмеялся в ответ на его пламенную, как будто бы оскорбленную, речь.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Прости. Но ты просто обязан признать, что звучит все это реально сумасшедше, — подловил его Сэм, бродя туда-сюда по комнате.

— Фух, — Баки упал спиной на кровать, — и зачем я вообще делюсь с тобой такими вещами?

Сэм вновь усмехнулся и присел рядом с ним, похлопав его по ноге.

— Оууу, ну не будь таким букой, пирожок! Я рад за тебя. Просто это какой-то идиотизм, — добавил он и замолчал на минуту, — Эй, — позвал Сэм, как будто к нему вдруг пришла какая-то чудеснейшая идея, — А он может познакомить меня с Черной Вдовой? Это женщина просто невероятна!

— Может быть, если мы все еще будем встречаться хотя бы до следующего года, — закатив глаза на просьбу друга, ответил Баки.

— Года? — спросил Сэм, взглянув на него и состроив сосредоточенную мину поддерживающего его друга, — Черт, а между вами-то все серьезно.

Баки почувствовал, как щеки запылали от смущения.

— Да нет, ничего такого. Мы просто встречаемся, — Сэму не нужно было знать, как сильно он уже успел влюбиться в Стива, потому что если бы это случилось, то Сэма было бы не заткнуть до скончания веков.

— Но ты уже задумываешь о том, что ваши отношения продержаться _хотя бы год_ , — заметил Сэм, — он тебе действительно очень и очень нравится, я прав?

Сэм говорил каким-то уж слишком недоверчивым голосом. Это было совершенно на него не похоже, и благодаря этому-то Баки и понял, почему тот так удивлен. Он не знал точно, было ли дело в его руке, его возрасте, а может быть, быть в том, что его парнем оказался Стив, но теперь Баки заводил ни просто какие-то одноразовые интрижки, а настоящие отношения.

Баки не подозревал, что Сэм заметит, насколько ему важны эти отношения, но, похоже, он просто забыл, что от Сэма ему ничего утаить не удастся. 

— Мне кажется, что он — самый замечательный парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, — признался Баки.

Тут Сэм прокашлялся и уточнил:

— Прости, конечно, но посмотри-ка на человека, сидящего перед тобой, — и для большего эффекта еще и похлопал себя по груди.

— Точно! Конечно же, он — самый замечательный парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, кроме тебя, пупсик. С тобой никто не сравнится, — усмехнулся Баки, и Сэм кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ты чертовски прав.

— В любом случае, я рассказал, что мы встречаемся только тебе, и собираюсь рассказать Бекке. Мы не хотим, чтобы знал кто-либо еще. Поэтому не проболтайся никому, хорошо? — предупредил Баки.

— Он что, хочет сохранить ваши отношения в секрете? — нахмурившись, спросил Сэм и активировал режим друга-защитника.

— Мы пришли к такому решению вместе, — покачал головой Баки, — если все раскроется, то вокруг меня будут всюду сновать журналисты и папарацци, поэтому мы хотим быть осторожными. Мы не прячемся и не держим наши отношения в секрете, а просто не выставляем их напоказ, вот и все, — объяснил он, подумав, что то, как Сэм заботиться о нем было действительно мило с его стороны, но, правда, не стоило.

Сэма, похоже, успокоил его ответ.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — он кивнул и на мгновение задержал на нем внимательный взгляд, — ты выглядишь счастливым.

— Он хороший, — Баки просто пожал плечами, усмехнувшись про себя. Это малое, что он мог сказать о Стиве, но изливать сейчас свои чувства ему не хотелось. Баки уже и так думал о нем каждую минуту каждого дня, и ему не было нужды произносить свои мысли вслух.

— Ага, когда мы вчера разговаривали с ним, он показался мне отличным парнем, и это хорошо, учитывая, что даже вместе с Логаном мы не справимся с ним, если он вдруг окажется козлом и решит причинить тебе боль, — подшутил Сэм.

Баки задорно рассмеялся и хлопнул Сэма по ноге.

— Но вы же хотя бы попытаетесь ради меня, если понадобится, так ведь? — спросил он и игриво посмотрел на Сэма, распахнув глаза и похлопав ресницами.

— Для тебя — все, что угодно, — усмехнулся Сэм, закатив глаза, — а теперь давай поговорим обо всем, что еще я успел пропустить.

****

Баки был чертовски счастлив наверстать упущенное, болтая с Сэмом. Он был рад узнать, что тот уже нашел работу в местном центре для ветеранов, и знал, что Сэм отлично справится с этой работой. Обсудив все самые важные новости, они решили отправиться поужинать в любимую закусочную Сэма, захватив с собой Бекку. Заодно Баки решил, что там-то и расскажет ей про Стива, убив тем самым сразу двух зайцев.

Бекка чуть ли не прыгала от радости, увидев Сэма. Они все знали друг друга почти всю жизнь, и Бекка считала Сэма своим еще одним старшим братом.

— Теперь все будет как в старые-добрые времена, когда мы зависали все вместе, — сказала она воодушевленно и сделала глоток своего коктейля, сидя напротив них с Сэмом за столиком в закусочной.

— На счет этого не уверен, — пропел Сэм, слегка наклонив голову.

Бекка мгновенно непонимающе нахмурилась.

— О чем это ты?

— Похоже, нам придется принять еще и четвертого члена команды, — ухмыльнулся он, пока Баки буровил его недовольным взглядом, который тот благополучно проигнорировал.

Бекка в недоумении уставилась на Сэма.

— Четвертого? — повторила она, и тут ее лицо радостно осветилось улыбкой, — Так ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Я говорю о парне твоего брата, — захихикал Сэм и глотнул своей колы, выглядя очень довольным собой.

Баки тяжко вздохнул и показательно закатил глаза.

— Он — не мой парень.

Бекка не обратила на его слова никакого внимания и вместо этого спросила у Сэма:

— Ты имеешь в виду Стива? Этот придурок испарился от Баки словно призрак, и он уж _точно_ не в нашей группе, — буркнула она.

— Да, я как раз хотел поговорить об этом… — начал Баки, неуклюже поерзав на месте, и Бекка тут же смерила его напряженным взглядом.

— Ты же не…? — фыркнула она, похоже, уже зная, что он хочет сказать, — он же не думает, что может просто так вернуться к тебе после этого спустя месяц? Ты заслуживаешь кого-то намного лучше, поэтому даже не смей принимать его назад.

Баки был, правда, тронут ее поддержкой и защитой, но здесь она была неуместна.

— У него была веская причина, чтобы не появляться этот месяц, — начал объяснять он, на что Бекка лишь закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась.

— Хорошо, и какая же у него была причина? — спросила она, драматически откинувшись на спинку диванчика и помахав рукой перед собой, поторапливая его.

Сделав глубокий вдох, будто перед прыжком, Баки неуверенно признался:

— Он, эмм, вроде как… Капитан Америка?

Удивительно, но Бекка не рассмеялась в ответ, возможно, поняв, что Баки говорит серьезно.

— Он _кто_? — переспросила она недоверчиво.

— Стив Роджерс, также известный, как Капитан Америка? И он был на миссии, поэтому-то и не мог позвонить мне, к тому же он сломал свой телефон, — добавил Баки, уже готовый к возможной слишком эмоциональной реакции сестры в виде криков. Но та лишь переводила недоверчивый взгляд с Сэма на Баки, будто пыталась решить, верить ли ей в это или нет.

— Сэм, он что, ударился головой или что-то типа того?

Сэм, развеселившись, рассмеялся и поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Эй, я знаю, что это звучит безумно, но я сам видел его в квартире Баки. Так что это чистая правда.

— Твою ж мать! — выдохнула она, вытаращив на них глаза.

— Не выражайся, — отчитал ее Баки.

— Нихера ж себе! — пискнула она, не обращая на него внимания.

— Уже лучше, — фыркнул он в ответ.

— О, мой Бог! А он сможет познакомить меня с Тором? — мгновенно собралась Бекка, и Сэм захохотал, едва не свалившись со стула от смеха. Баки ограничился лишь жестом «рука-лицо».

— О, Господи, вы двое просто невозможные!

— Я спросил его, можно ли мне встретиться Черной Вдовой, — пояснил Сэм для Бекки.

— Мило, — улыбнулась она и дала пять, когда Баки снова взглянул на этих обалдуев и вздохнул. Эти двое друг друга стоили!

— Похоже, ты больше не против того, чтобы Стив ко мне вернулся?

Бекка посмотрела на него; улыбка сменилась серьезным выражением.

— Похоже на то. Но только если он будет относиться к тебе с большим уважением, и не станет пропадать неизвестно куда надолго. Согласись, что это странно — ты встречаешься практически со знаменитостью!

— Не очень это и странно, — пожал плечами Баки. Это была правда. Спустя почти чертов месяц вдали друг от друга, теперь все между ними было наоборот удивительно прекрасно. Казалось, что все, наконец, было так, как и должно быть.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы о нас кто-либо узнал. В ближайшее время я как-то не планирую попасть на разворот какого-нибудь журнала вместе со Стивом. Или вообще когда-либо, — добавил он, не в силах представить что-то хуже этого, — это значит, что вам нельзя никому о нас рассказывать, поняли? — предупредил он.

Бекка безмолвно показала жестом, как будто застегивает рот, и спросила:

— Так мы с Сэмом — единственные, кто знает? — и получила в ответ от Баки кивок. — Круто! Мы как будто три мушкетера! — расцвела Бекка в ослепительно яркой улыбке.

— Ага, ведь они только тем и занимались, что обязались держать чьих-то парней в секрете, — вскинув бровь вверх, пробурчал Баки.

— Да какая разница?! — отмахнулась она, показав Баки язык.

— Ага! Все-таки _парня_! — воскликнул Сэм, подловив его на слове с самодовольной улыбочкой на лице.

— Я просто оговорился! Черт! — попытался исправиться Баки, но двое сидящих перед ним лишь ухмыльнулись, как будто он только что дал им еще один повод позже его подразнить.

Слава Богу, в этот момент у столика появился официант, который принял их заказ, позволив им хотя бы на пару минут забыть о Стиве и обо всем связанным с ним.

Бекка сделала глоток своего напитка, задумавшись о чем-то, когда официант ушел, забрав их меню.

— Ооо, кстати, а Мстители о вас знают? — спросила она, очевидно решив, что тема еще не закрыта.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой и откинул волосы назад, ответив:

— Нет, если только Стив не рассказал им сегодня вечером. Он описал их, как назойливых и шумных ребят.

— Ага, — хихикнул Сэм, — я понимаю, о чем он. У них в команде же есть как минимум два шпиона, так ведь?

— Так ты не хочешь с ними познакомиться? — поинтересовалась Бекка и радостно добавила, — или познакомить нас с ними?

Свернув бумажку от трубочки в комок, Баки запустил им в сестру.

— Еще чего. Я хочу произвести хорошее впечатление, когда впервые с ними встречусь, — поддразнил он с намеком.

— Тогда тебе вообще не стоит появляться перед ними, — ответила она, кинув бумажку в него.

Глядя на их перебранку, Сэм довольно рассмеялся.

— Черт, ребята, я так по вас скучал!

— Мы знаем, — одновременно произнесли Баки с Беккой и тут же захохотали.

— О нет, забираю свои слова назад! Забираю назад! — театрально жалобно простонав, пожаловался Сэм, когда они оба ему улыбнулись.

К счастью, после этого они сменили тему, обсуждая, как идут дела в школе у Бекки, и как Сэму удается привыкнуть к обычной жизни после своего возвращения домой, и все словно стало как в их старые-добрые времена. Вот только, когда Баки оглядел стол, то четко мог представить, как Стив окажется однажды здесь, сидя рядом с ним в их небольшой, но дружной компании, и Баки просто не мог не улыбнуться этой картинке.

Официант принес их заказ, когда у Баки вдруг завибрировал телефон. Мгновенно вытащив его, он улыбнулся про себя, увидев, что Стив прислал ему сообщение, в котором написал, что надеется, что Баки отлично проводит вечер, и добавил, что с нетерпением ждет из завтрашней встречи. Баки сразу же напечатал ему в ответ, что они с Сэмом и Беккой решили поужинать вместе, и что тоже ждет, когда они увидятся вновь.

Отправив сообщение, Баки поднял взгляд на друзей и заметил, как они оба наблюдают за ним с одинаково хитрыми ухмылками на лицах.

— Что такое? — буркнул он, словно защищаясь.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо сейчас, — сказал Сэм, покачав головой.

— Нормальное у меня лицо. Как и всегда, — отмахнулся Баки и специально нахмурился, как будто недоумевал, чего это они придумывают?

— Это здорово, — прокомментировала Бекка, и улыбка на ее лице смягчилась, став невероятно нежной и трогательной, — что он может заставить тебя так улыбаться, — уточнила она в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Баки, который смущенно опустил глаза, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но, похоже, совсем не преуспев в этом.

— Да перестань!

****

С удобством расположившись на диване в личном пентхаусе Тони в башне Мстителей, Стив оглядел всех своих собравшихся здесь со-командников, к которым уже успел прикипеть всей душой. Эти собрания после успешного прохождения миссий были отличным средством, чтобы отвлечь и немного расслабиться, тогда, как Стиву они помогали сплотиться со своей командой. Работать с ними для него сперва было чертовски странно, однако понемногу они начали становиться не просто его коллегами, но и хорошими друзьями. Однако он не мог не признать, что с большим удовольствием провел бы это время дома с Баки.

— Ну, ты чего, Кэп?! Ты же должен отдыхать и расслабляться, — пожаловался Клинт, присаживаясь рядом, и слегка толкнув его в бок, тем самым вырывая из мыслей, и слегка напугав.

— Что? — переспросил он, прежде чем понял, что сказал Клинт, — я этим и занимаюсь.

— Правда что ли? А кажется, что ты ушел глубоко в свои мысли, — прокомментировал Клинт, отпив свое пиво.

— Похоже, я просто задумался о миссии, — пожав плечами, соврал он, выбрав первый попавшийся предлог.

— Это как раз то, чем _не следует_ заниматься на этих собраниях, — высказался Тони, стоя у барной стойки и наливая себе еще один напиток. Он прошествовал к Стиву и вложил бокал ему в руку, прежде чем сесть на диван напротив него.

— Ты же помнишь, что алкоголь не имеет на меня никакого эффекта, — подсказал Стив, все же делая глоток, и почувствовав, как виски слегка обжигает горло.

— Когда Тор появится в следующий раз, то мы обязательно спросим с него того знаменитого Асгардского пойла. Как он там говорит: «Эта штука вырубает любого к чертовой матери»? — добавил в свою очередь Клинт.

Стоило только ему договорить, как рядом возникла Наташа и забрала напиток из рук Стива, мгновенно выпив его залпом.

— Нет смысла просто так тратить отличный виски, — ответила она на безмолвный вопрос в глазах Стива о том, что сейчас произошло.

— Вообще-то вкус его мне вполне нравится, — вздохнул Стив, напомнив ей, что, несмотря на то, что алкоголь никак на него не действует, ему все же нравилось его пить. Однако Наташа предпочла просто его проигнорировать.

— Ну, и как тебе твое новое жилье?

— Все отлично, — кивнул он, — здорово снова вернуться в Бруклин. — После того, как он проснулся в новом веке, то жил все это время в Манхеттене, но теперь он наконец-то был готов вновь вернуться домой в Бруклин. Конечно же, сейчас там все отличалось от того, каким ему запомнился район в прошлом, и ему понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Иногда бывало, что он даже забывался в старых воспоминаниях, но по большей части ему там нравилось. Самое главное, что теперь у него было свое личное пространство, подальше от Щ.И.Т.а со всеми его заморочками — у него был свой дом, где он мог быть самим собой. К тому же, переезд в Бруклин, конечно же, позволил ему чаще бывать у Баки, который совершенно случайно жил там. Поэтому да, Стив вновь влюбился в Бруклин.

— И когда ты собираешься пригласить нас в гости? — поинтересовалась Наташа, пока Стив удивлялся самому себе, как это у него получилось не думать о Баки целых 40 секунд? Удивительно!

— Может быть, проведем следующее наше собрание-после-миссии у меня? Когда все соберутся, — предложил Стив. Тора и Брюса решили в это раз не звать на задание, поэтому они пропадали где-то по своим делам.

Судя по удивлению на лице Наташи, она явно не ожидала такого ответа, как-то даже заметно смягчившись, словно внезапно поняла, что Стив действительно им симпатизирует. Что было абсолютной правдой. Все они — отличные ребята, несмотря на то, что иногда у Стива с ними и случаются разногласия.

У Стива с ними, то есть у Стива с Тони, но в этом нет ничего удивительного, учитывая какую серьезную задачу все они ежедневно выполняют, будучи сильными личностями, каждый со своим уникальным характером. Когда же дело касается их совместного времяпровождения вне миссий — то здесь с ними намного легче бывает найти общий язык.

— Поверить не могу, что ты отказался жить в моей невероятно чудесной башне и выбрал Бруклин! — пожаловался Тони, произнеся « _Бруклин_ », будто это какое-то ругательство.

— Предпочитаю жить там, где меня никто не знает, — напомнил ему Стив, подумав про себя, что живя в огромной башне с буквой «М» на вершине, такой возможности ему не представится.

— Как будто в Бруклине у тебя это выйдет! Люди, должно быть, узнают тебя повсюду, куда бы ты ни шел, — отмахнулся Тони.

— Ты бы удивился, насколько не прав, — прошептал Стив, больше самому себе, вновь возвращаясь мыслями к Баки. К великолепному Баки, который совершенно точно его не узнал, когда они только встретились, или лучше сказать, когда тот поскользнулся и упал на него, внезапно появившись в его жизни. В тот день Стив ожидал, что Баки сначала просто не хотел показаться невежливым, все же узнав его, но вот-вот и в его глазах вспыхнет осознание, кто стоит перед ним, и тогда-то все встанет на свои места. Однако его ожидания не оправдались, и Стив не мог не признать, что ему чертовски нравилось быть совершенно обычным парнем, ведь после того вторжения Читаури в Нью-Йорк его лицо мелькало на каждом экране, и 90% населения планеты узнавало его при знакомстве. Поэтому побыть просто Стивом и найти кого-то, с кем можно было просто поболтать, оказалось невероятной удачей. А когда этот кто-то еще и такой потрясающий парень, подобного которому Стив еще никогда не встречал… Ну, что ж, это был чрезвычайно приятный и неожиданный бонус. А после Стив сделал то, чего от себя совершенно не ожидал — он попросил у этого парня номер телефона. Прекрасный незнакомец… Стив просто не мог сдержаться — было в Баки что-то такое, что манило его. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех пор, как очнулся в современном Нью-Йорке.

— Земля вызывает Кэпа. Кэп, прием! — протянул Тони, помахав у Стива перед носом рукой, пока Наташа тыкала его в бок.

Поморгав, он все-таки постарался сосредоточиться на настоящем.

— Что?

Тони с Наташей с любопытством глядели на него в ответ.

— И что тут происходит?

— Простите, я просто немного устал, — вновь соврал Стив, хотя получалось это у него ужасно плохо. Он сомневался, что они поверили ему, и, сославшись, что ему не помешает еще один бокал, отошел к барной стойке. Налив себе еще, он не упустил возможности быстро набрать Баки сообщение, написав, что надеется, что тот отлично проводит этот вечер, и добавил, что он с нетерпением ждет их встречи завтра, а почему, черт возьми, нет? Из-за случайно поломанного на прошлой миссии телефона, Стив едва не лишился какого бы то ни было шанса на отношения с Баки, поэтому он больше не желал тратить время впустую, пытаясь вести себя, словно он крутой парень, и все образуется само собой.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, с каким пониманием Баки отнесся к его такому долгому отсутствию. В течение всей миссии, когда он понял, что застрял там надолго, и что ему никак не удастся связаться с Баки, чтобы предупредить его об этом, Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. И сосредоточиться на задании у него получилось только потому, что он был солдатом, которого тренировали выполнять подобную работу, но от тяжелого чувства на душе, которое не желало исчезать, он избавиться так и не смог, зная, что Баки наверняка подумал, что Стиву он больше не интересен или что-то похуже. Вспоминая тот великолепный вечер и последующее утро, которые они провели вместе на Рождество, Стиву становилось еще тоскливее.

В тот день, когда они все же вернулись в Нью-Йорк, он едва сдерживал волнение и страх от понимания, что вскоре он вновь увидит Баки, зная, что ему невероятно повезет, если тот решит дать ему еще один шанс. Однако не будет преувеличением сказать, что Стив практически наяву услышал, как его сердце вдребезги разбивается в груди, когда увидел Баки с другим парнем, который к тому же обнимал его за талию, а сам Баки называл его _«пупсиком»._ К счастью, все это оказалось лишь дружеской помощью пьяному товарищу и огромным недопониманием, и Баки оказался таким великодушным человеком и все-таки простил его, и, Господи, когда они поцеловались, так тесно прижавшись друг к другу…

Вот же черт, ему действительно не стоит сейчас думать об этом.

Он случайно звякнул бутылкой с виски о столешницу, вызвав на себя взгляды всех собравшихся, и он робко улыбнулся им и прошел обратно, извиняясь за шум.

— Серьезно, что происходит? — снова спросил Тони, скорчив хитрую рожицу.

— Что? — удивился Стив, когда понял, что тот вновь на него уставился.

— Все это… — Тони помахал перед ним рукой, неясно, что именно имея в виду, — ты улыбаешься и выглядишь каким-то возбужденным. Тор что, дал тебе попробовать какие-то асгардские наркотики? — недовольно пробормотал он, будто обижаясь, что с ним не поделились.

— Улыбаться нормально, и я иногда улыбаюсь. Что в этом такого? — недоумевал Стив.

— Я вообще думал, что ты не умеешь этого делать от слова совсем, — усмехнулся Клинт, присоединяясь к поддразниваниям.

Стив взглянул на Наташу и заметил, что та внимательно его изучает с ничего не выражающим лицом.

— Я… наша миссия прошла успешно, — Стив решил использовать их работу в качестве предлога, махнув рукой, и надеясь, что вопросы иссякнут.

В этот момент его телефон ожил, и он просто не мог не проверить, зная наверняка, что это пришло сообщение от Баки. Оказалось, что он прав, и тот написал, что тоже ждет, когда они вновь увидятся. Почувствовав приятное тепло в груди от этих слов, Стив пожелал, чтобы завтра наступило как можно скорее.

Убрав телефон, он поднял взгляд на друзей. Наташа как-то уж слишком хитро ему улыбалась.

— Да что опять? — буркнул Стив.

— И кто это был? — проурчала Наташа, очевидно очень довольная своими наблюдениями, словно уже что-то выяснила.

— Никто, — быстро ответил Стив. Слишком быстро. _«Идиот!»_ — подумал он про себя, поняв, что попался.

— Никто? Хмм… — самодовольная улыбка Наташи стала лишь ярче, — а у этого « _никто_ » есть имя?

— Подожди-ка! — вмешался Тони, яростно жестикулируя руками, — Хочешь сказать, что Кэп весь такой улыбчивый и цветущий из-за кого-то, кто написывает ему сообщения?

Стив уже продумывал план побега. Он быстрее их всех, и они точно его не догонят.

— Ты чертовски прав, это я и имею в виду, — подтвердила Наташа. — Стив, ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Стиву просто-таки мечтал, чтобы на них прямо сейчас кто-то напал, кто угодно, хоть кто-нибудь, и избавил его от этого допроса. Но сирены не включались, и, похоже, никакого спасения сегодня ему не дождаться.

Отрицать было бы глупо.

Они все равно рано или поздно обо всем узнают. Особенно Наташа. У Стива же с этими шпионскими штучками всегда было плохо. Из него вышел бы ужасный шпион.

Решившись, Стив сделал глубокий вдох и просто признался:

— Да. Я кое с кем встречаюсь. — Если он откроется, может, им станет не так интересно допрашивать его.

Наташа солнечно просияла в ответ, тогда как Тони выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Так и где ты с ней познакомился? — Клинта, кажется, его признание совсем не поразило.

Стив нахмурился, хотя и понимал, почему тот предположил, что это девушка — его со-командники не знали о его сексуальной ориентации — но это все же беспокоило его. Он никогда не скрывался. Или, точнее сказать, уже не скрывается. В прошлом, он прятал эту свою часть ото всех, ведя себя осмотрительно, когда у него случилось несколько интрижек с парнями в армии. Но сейчас, в этом новом времени он не желал больше стыдливо скрываться, и сколько бы секретов он не хранил от своих друзей, его не страшила возможность рассказать, что он встречается с парнем.

— Я встретил его на одной из улиц Бруклина, — решительно произнес Стив.

У Тони от его слов едва глаза не повылазили из орбит. Клинт лишь удивленно взглянул на него, и даже привычная маска Наташи на секунду, но исчезла.

— _Его_? — переспросил Тони.

— Да, а это проблема? — пробормотал Стив, уставившись на него своим фирменным взглядом _«Капитан Америка тобой недоволен»._

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — мгновенно отозвался Тони, — просто пытаюсь представить себе это… — пробормотал он, до сих выглядя сбитым с толку.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — закатив глаза, ответил Стив.

— Именно поэтому ты спрашивал меня о голосовой почте? — высказался Клинт.

— Да, — ответил честно Стив. После их первой встречи с Баки, Стив периодически заглядывал к Клинту за гипотетическим советом, зашифрованным за _предлогом «ох, Божечки, я ничего не знаю о 21 веке»,_ который он любил время от времени использовать, потому что люди до сих пор считали, что у него иногда с трудом выходит справляться с некоторыми современными штучками.

— Так ты удостоверился, что в прошлом у него все число? — было первым вопросом Наташи.

— Да, конечно! Это первое, что я сделал, после того, как пригласил его на свидание, — хмыкнул Стив с сарказмом. Говорить подобное для него было ужасно странно, учитывая, что в целом саркастичным человеком он не являлся, но Наташа сама задала такой вопрос, на который потребовался соответствующий ответ. Он не удержался.

— А стоило бы, — недовольно нахмурилась Наташа.

— Он — хороший парень, — вздохнул Стив, — не о чем беспокоиться. — Баки, и правда, был самым милым парнем, встретившимся на его пути. Стиву не нужно было проверять прошлое Баки, чтобы знать это.

Наташа выглядела далеко неубежденной, но по какой-то причине — наверняка благодаря выражению лица, с которым Стив уставился на нее, — она решила спустить тему на тормозах.

— Так как его зовут? — спросил Клинт, еще раз доказав, что он — его самый непредвзятый друг.

— Нет, я не назову вам его имя, чтобы Наташа смогла узнать его подноготную, — сказал он с показным отвращением.

Он не какой-нибудь идиот.

— И как долго вы встречаетесь? — снова влез Тони.

— С Рождества, — ответил ему Стив, надеясь, что сейчас он ответит на пару вопросов, и на этом все.

— Так вот почему ты не провел его с нами? Потому, что был с ним? — поинтересовалась Наташа ничего не выражающим голосом. Она никак не показала своей обиды, хотя она никогда особо и не выражала свои эмоции, но Стив вдруг задумался, может ли быть, что она и правда обиделась.

— Он собирался провести Рождество в одиночестве, поэтому мы были одиноки вместе, — ответил ей Стив, — я не хотел бросать вас, ребята, просто… мне было так приятно проводить с ним этот день. — Хотя нет, не просто приятно — этот день стал просто чудесным благодаря Баки.

С тех пор, как умерла его мама, Рождество потеряло все свое волшебство, но Баки смог вновь его оживить. Стив, кажется, немного перестарался, украшая квартиру Баки и готовя для него вкусности, но Баки все же пригласил его остаться, и Стив почувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете. Он уже долгое время такого не испытывал, а теперь он впервые ощущал умиротворение и абсолютное спокойствие.

— Я рад за тебя, — поддержал его Клинт.

— Спасибо, — Стив, и правда, ценил его поддержку. У него не было как таковых друзей в детстве, и лишь познакомившись с Коммандос он понял, что такое дружба. Было приятно узнать, что и теперь у него появились настоящие друзья.

— Я хочу с ним познакомиться, — заявила Наташа.

— И я тоже, — вмешался Тони.

— Нет и нет, — жестко отказал Стив обоим, но немного пристыдившись, добавил, — по крайней мере, не сейчас. У нас все только начинается, и мне не хотелось бы испугать его знакомством с вами, — пошутил он.

Наташа навалилась на спинку кресла и вздохнула, как будто признавая, что он прав, и она иногда действительно бывает устрашающей.

— Ладно. Но не заставляй нас ждать слишком долго, — произнесла она с мягкой улыбкой, — мне не терпится познакомиться с парнем, который заставляет тебя так улыбаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В следующей главе будет… довольно горячо.


	4. Ясновидение

— Спасибо за помощь, мисс Паркер, — вновь поблагодарил ее Баки, проверяя, как там его волосы. Он только что спустился вниз к ней в квартиру, и она добродушно снова помогла ему зачесать волосы в низкий хвост.

— Сколько раз говорить — зови меня Мэй! — улыбнулась она.

— Еще несколько раз и я привыкну, — ответил он, как и всегда с усмешкой.

— Эй, тетя Мэй, тебе помочь с ланчем? — донесся голос Питера из соседней комнаты, который уже через секунды вышел к ним. — О, привет, Баки! — поздоровался Питер, заметив его.

— Привет, Питер, — отозвался в ответ Баки. Питер — племянник Мэй и чертовски смышленый парень, судя по рассказам своей тетушки. Однако они практически не виделись, да и не разговаривали так уж часто. — Ну, я наверно уже пойду, — еще раз благодарно улыбнулся он Мэй.

— Уговорить тебя остаться на ланч у меня наверняка не получится? — понимающе поинтересовалась Мэй.

Баки лишь покачал головой.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но не зря же я попросил тебя помочь мне стать еще прекраснее, чем я есть, — пошутил он.

— Ух ты, посмотрите-ка на него — он улыбается! — добродушно поддразнила она, улыбнувшись. — Ради кого бы ты ни прихорашивался, он или она наверняка хорошо на тебя влияют.

Баки немного смутился, однако все ведь так и было. Стив помог ему возродить ту часть себя, которую, как Баки казалось, уже не вернуть. Сейчас он чувствовал себя намного более уверенно, чем еще недавно.

— Еще раз спасибо, — сказал он и помахал ей рукой на прощание, прежде чем уйти.

Баки быстро поднялся к себе на этаж, потому что Стив должен был появиться у него буквально через несколько минут. Взглянув в зеркало, Баки остался доволен своими аккуратно уложенными волосами. На их первом со Стивом свидании тот сказал, что ему нравится, как Баки убрал волосы назад, поэтому он решил, что сделает так снова. Из одежды сегодня он выбрал черную футболку и темные, немного большеватые ему джинсы, как, в общем, и всегда, которые слегка выцвели за годы, пока он носил их, а завершали его образ новые кроссовки. Их купили ему на Рождество родители, очевидно воспользовавшись советом Бекки, которая подсказала, что ему они сейчас нужны, и какие лучше выбрать. Вернувшись после праздников домой, они привезла их с собой, и теперь его ноги хотя бы не мерзли, как в старых кроссах. Оценив себя в зеркале, Баки впервые был доволен результатом, подумав, что выглядит отлично.

Что Стив на сегодня задумал, Баки пока и не догадывался — тот просто сообщил, что придет примерно через час, и Баки не мог дождаться, когда они, наконец, увидятся. К счастью для него, Стив не заставил себя ждать, как всегда оказавшись пунктуальным.

— Привет, — произнес Стив и мгновенно расцвел в улыбке, едва Баки успел открыть ему дверь.

И, как и всегда, видя Стива, Баки слегка заробел, потрясенный красотой этого парня. Привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к этому, Баки пока не догадывался.

— Привет, Стив, — улыбнулся он в ответ, отходя в сторону и пропуская Стива внутрь. — Ты снова принес мне каких-то вкусностей? — поинтересовался он, заметив бумажный пакет в руках Стива.

— О, эм… что-то вроде того, — сказал тот, опустив взгляд на пакет. — Но боюсь, это несъедобное, — добавил он и передал его Баки.

Баки с любопытством заглянул внутрь и увидел книгу. Опустив пакет на столешницу в кухне, он аккуратно вытащил книгу на свет: новейший роман Энди Уира*. Слегка потрясенный, Баки удивленно взглянул на Стива.

— Я заметил, что ты читаешь «Марсианина», и подумал, что и эта книга тебе может понравится, — пояснил Стив, кивнув в сторону прикроватной тумбочки Баки, на которой лежала уже заметно потрепанная копия романа.

Стиву стоит перестать быть таким идеальным парнем, иначе Баки никогда и ни за что не сможет поверить, что заслуживает быть рядом с таким человеком.

— Поверить не могу, что ты купил мне ее! — потрясенно произнес Баки.

— Это просто книга, — Стив пожал плечами и лишь слегка покраснел от смущения.

_Просто книга?_ Ничего подобного! Во-первых, Стив обратил внимание на то, что он читает, во-вторых, разузнал об авторе и его работах, и, в-третьих, купил ему одну в подарок, в надежде, что Баки она понравится. У Баки сердце сжималось от умиления, что Стив оказался, помимо всех других его достоинств, еще и таким чутким и внимательным.

— Мне просто захотелось тебя порадовать, тем более мне вполне по силам купить тебе такую мелочь.

Баки, развеселившись, хмыкнул, уже призадумавшись, что заманчиво было бы попросить у Стива пони или еще что-нибудь такое и посмотреть, как тот с этим справится, но отогнав эти мысли, приподнял книгу и сказал:

— Это очень мило, спасибо тебе. — Ему и самому пора бы прокачаться в этих штучках с отношениями. Стив дарит ему подарки и вкусняшки, а он не делает буквально ничего в ответ. И не то, чтобы он не хотел ответить чем-то таким же приятным, но если честно, то Баки просто никогда не был романтиком в отношениях, поэтому и проблем с милыми подарками у него и не возникало.

— Пожалуйста, — ласково улыбнулся Стив, скромно засунув руки в карманы пальто. — Я тут подумал, почему бы нам сегодня не сходить в кино? Клинт сказал, что в Парк-Слоуп есть кинотеатр, в котором показывают старые фильмы, а сегодня у них в программе «Звездные войны». А заметив твой выбор книг, я подумал, может быть, ты захочешь пойти? К тому же, я еще не смотрел эту франшизу, и Клинт постоянно подкалывает меня из-за этого.

— Мне нравится твое предложение, — улыбнулся Баки, чувствуя, как в груди становится так уютно и тепло, когда он рядом со Стивом, словно маленький уголек, тлеющий внутри, наконец, разгорелся в полноценный жаркий костер. Он с удовольствием готов был провести этот воскресный день со своим… Стивом, наблюдая за сражениями в космосе.

— Отлично! — судя по радостной улыбке Стива, осветившей его лицо, он был чертовски счастлив. — Следующий сеанс через 40 минут, поэтому мы вполне успеваем добраться туда вовремя.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, сдернул пальто с вешалки и, надев его, развернулся к Стиву.

— Ну, что, идем?

Стив кивнул, с интересом осмотрев его с ног до головы.

— Мммхмм, — довольно хмыкнул Стив. — И кстати ты великолепно выглядишь, — похвалил он, встречаясь с Баки взглядом. — Я уже давно мечтал сказать тебе об этом.

Пару мгновений Баки просто вглядывался ему в глаза, прежде чем потянул Стива за воротник пальто на себя и поймал его губы в жадном поцелуе. Стив определенно не ожидал подобного, слегка запнулся и ударился спиной о дверь. А Баки, похоже, не собирался останавливаться и, продолжая наслаждаться их поцелуем, просунул бедро между ног Стива и прижался к его телу еще ближе, ладонью забравшись в капну его светлых, и таких мягких волос.

Баки расслышал, как Стив начал едва слышно мило постанывать, пока сам потерялся где-то в их влажном, сладком поцелуе.

Чтобы прийти в себя у него ушло, кажется, несколько минут, да и Стив его не останавливал, позволяя вести и наслаждаться их моментом. Когда Баки все-таки отстранился и взглянул на Стива, тот выглядел в хорошем смысле помятым: сочно-розовые губы слегка припухли, взлохмаченные волосы торчат в разные стороны, а зрачки практически полностью скрывают радужку.

Баки оценил его соблазнительный вид, громко сглотнул и облизал губы, вспоминая, что им, к сожалению, уже пора идти, и заставил взять себя в руки.

— Идем смотреть «Звездные войны», — заявил он, как будто не он только что целовал Стива, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Стив, кажется, тоже собрался, взгляд вновь стал сосредоточенным, и он прошептал:

— Точно. «Звездные войны».

****

Стиву, кажется, понравился фильм. А Баки, который, конечно же, уже множество раз его видел, по большей части просто наслаждался компанией Стива, сидя рядом. В кинотеатре Стив вновь показал себя прекрасным джентльменом, настояв, что заплатит за билеты, а Баки в свою очередь решил, что купит им попкорн и напитки, и в результате оба заплатили примерно одну и ту же сумму. Что не так с ценами на еду и билеты в кинотеатрах?

Заняв места на заднем ряду, они делились попкорном, пока тот по мере просмотра волшебным образом не закончился, и рука Стива не устроилась с удобством у Баки на бедре. С того момента Баки больше не запомнил ничего, что происходило на экране, сфокусировавшись лишь на тепле его руки и ощущении, как Стив неосознанно поглаживает его пальцами, ерзая в своем кресле. Знал ли Стив, что его прикосновение заставляет бежать мурашки по телу Баки, приятно покалывая. _«Наверняка нет»,_ — подумал про себя Баки. Странно, насколько приятным было это обычное прикосновение.

Просидев так добрых двадцать минут, Баки, наконец, решил действовать и положил поверх руки Стива свою и переплел их пальцы. Тот незамедлительно мягко сжал его ладонь в своей ладони, и остаток фильма они просидели, держась за руки, и Стив периодически нежно поглаживал большим пальцем по мизинцу Баки.

Когда на экране пошли титры, Баки с сожалением убрал свою руку, не уверенный, что Стив обрадуется, если кто-то узнает его и увидит их держащимися за руки. Поднимаясь, Баки улыбнулся Стиву:

— Так что… тебе понравился фильм?

Стив кивнул в ответ и добавил:

— Да, он — замечательный. Очень… непохожий на все, что я смотрел прежде.

— Ну, у него есть продолжение, поэтому, может быть, мы как-нибудь посмотрим и их тоже? — предложил он, надевая пальто, пока посетители выходили из кинотеатра.

Стив согласно кивнул с радостной улыбкой на губах.

— Обязательно!

Они прошли в фойе, и Баки извинился, сказав, что ему нужно заглянуть в уборную. Вернувшись спустя несколько минут, он обнаружил Стива, разговаривающего с парочкой каких-то девушек. Его первой мыслью было, что они решили пофлиртовать со Стивом, и, черт, он _совершенно точно_ не нахмурился, приревновав его. Однако стоило Баки подойти ближе, как он осознал, что те лишь попросили Стива с ними сфотографироваться. Ну и, конечно же, наверняка и заигрывали с ним.

Стив, похоже, согласился сделать с ними фото, будучи как всегда вежливым парнем, поэтому Баки остановился и помаячил в нескольких метрах от них, пытаясь притвориться, что он на них не смотрит, хотя именно этим и занимался. Он впервые видел, чтобы Стива кто-либо узнавал, и это оказалось чертовски странно. Девушки, по крайней мере, вели себя уважительно, не хлопая влюбленно ресницами, красуясь перед Стивом. Закончив с фотографированием, Стив, как Баки услышал, пожелал им приятного просмотра, и те, больше его не задерживая, хихикая друг с другом, удалились, проходя мимо Баки.

Он подождал, пока они не завернут за угол, прежде чем направился к Стиву.

— Ты чудесный, ты знаешь об этом? — сказал он, легонько пихнув Стива локтем в бок.

— Хмм? — непонимающе хмыкнул Стив, а затем расцвел в солнечной улыбке, заметив Баки. — О, ты об этом? — Он взглянул в сторону удалившихся девушек. — Ты видел, да? — кажется, Стив немного смутился.

— Ага! — кивнул Баки, — И часто тебя узнают фанаты?

— К сожалению, не все такие недогадливые, как ты, — пожав плечами, усмехнулся Стив.

Сперва Баки в удивлении округлил глаза, но тут же собрался и уставился на Стива совершенно не впечатленным взглядом.

— Вау, — Стив схлопотал легкий шлепок по руке. — А ты настоящий говнюк! Я удивлен, как люди до сих пор не заметили в тебе этой наглости.

— Они слишком заняты, видя во мне старомодного джентльмена, чтобы рассмотреть другую мою сторону, — усмехнулся Стив.

— О, я раскусил твою коварную игру, Роджерс, — произнес Баки с поддельным неодобрением, когда они выходили из кинотеатра. — Прячешься за маской добродушного джентльмена, чтобы потом проявить свою настоящую дерзкую натуру, я прав?

Стив рассмеялся, выглядя самодовольным.

— С тобой же сработало, — хмыкнул он и как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами.

Баки пораженно вскинул брови, когда они на мгновение остановились посреди улицы, смотря друг другу в глаза.

— О, ты так думаешь, да?

— О, определенно так и есть, — заявил Стив с показательной уверенностью, написанной на лице. — И, например, сейчас ты совершенно точно позволишь мне проводить тебя до дома, как настоящему джентльмену.

Баки сделал вид, будто, и правда, серьезно раздумывает, позволить ли Стиву проводить себя или нет, прежде чем, наконец, сдался.

— Ну что ж, здесь ты меня подловил. Признаюсь, что твои чары сработали, — согласился он с улыбкой.

Стив тепло просиял в ответ, и они продолжили идти дальше. Пройдя несколько шагов, Стив потянулся к руке Баки и осторожно взял его ладонь в свою.

Баки удивленно опустил взгляд на их руки, не ожидав, что Стив захочет сделать на публике что-то демонстрирующее, кто они друг для друга. Кто угодно мог с легкостью увидеть их и узнать Стива, хотя на нем сейчас и была надета шляпа. Баки, должно быть, слишком долго глядел на него с изумлением в глазах, потому что Стив произнес:

— Истинные джентльмены всегда держат свою пару за руку. — Каждое слово сопровождалось теплым взглядом, но было заметно, что он все же немного нервничает. — Ты не против?

Баки отогнал свое удивление и ответил с мягкой улыбкой:

— Ну, если это по-джентльменски, то как я могу отказать?

Если Стив был готов, не боясь, держать его на людях за руку, то Баки и подавно. Он переплел их пальцы и улыбнулся Стиву еще ярче, прежде чем они продолжили идти вперед в сторону его дома.

****

— Я действительно отлично провел время, — поделился Стив, когда они остановились у подъезда Баки.

— А по-другому и быть не могло — это же «Звездные войны»! — поддразнил Баки, и Стив усмехнулся, закатив глаза на его слова.

Хотя они и провели весь день до самого вечера вместе, Баки пока не хотел никуда отпускать Стива.

— Эй, если хочешь… эмм, у меня есть следующая часть «Звездных войн» на DVD, — предложил он, — и я подозреваю, что тебе не терпится узнать, что же случилось дальше, поэтому, если хочешь, то мы могли бы подняться и посмотреть ее. — Он сказал все это совершенно ненавязчиво.

Стив выглядел приятно удивленным его предложением.

— Ну, если ты предлагаешь, то я с удовольствием посмотрел бы на… следующие «Звездные войны».

Баки очень постарался, лишь бы не улыбнуться.

— Ну, да. Очевидно же как сильно тебе нравятся… «Звездные войны», — ответил он, как и Стив сделав небольшую паузу, покусывая по привычке нижнюю губу.

— А как же иначе? — отозвался Стив с какой-то слишком уж шаловливой ухмылкой на губах.

Больше не в силах сдерживать улыбку, Баки развернулся к двери, вытащив ключ, чтобы ее открыть. Ему чертовски нравилось, когда Стив с ним заигрывал.

— Ну, тогда идем, — кивнул он Стиву, поощряя войти.

Стив следовал за ним, поднимаясь по лестнице, и когда Баки оглянулся на него, то тот мгновенно поднял взгляд, и Баки мысленно победно вскинул кулак вверх, поймав Стива смотрящим на его задницу. Нацепив на лицо самое невинное выражение, Стив спокойно шел следом, как будто не он только что бессовестно пялился на Баки, хотя его и поймали с поличным. Баки решил не смущать его своей понимающей улыбкой, так и наползающей на губы, и отвернулся.

Подойдя к двери в свою квартиру, Баки вошел первым и подождал, пока Стив не повернется, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, и подумал _«к черту все»,_ больше не желая сдерживаться. Толкнув Стива к двери, как делал еще недавно, когда они собирались в кино, Баки наклонился к нему для поцелуя, трепетно поглаживая его по щеке. Стив казался удивленным этой резкой сменой положения в пространстве, но мгновенно нашелся и бережно обхватил Баки ладонью за скулу, другой придержав его за затылок, будто желал удостовериться, что Баки не отстранится, как будто тот собирался это делать. В ближайшее время Стив, похоже, никуда не собирался его отпускать, и это невероятно возбуждало.

В какой-то момент их неторопливые и осторожные поцелуи переросли в более яростные и жадные. Баки расслышал как с губ Стива сорвался едва слышный стон, который он не отказался бы слушать бесконечно, и тот стал целовать его так, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Буквально через минуту он отстранился, и Баки тут же раздосадовано вздохнул, желая продлить мгновение, но вскоре Стив нашел губами его шею, покрывая ее невесомыми поцелуями, и святые ежики, Баки уже давно такого не чувствовал! Он слышал свои протяжные стоны, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение Стива, решившего превратить его в едва держащуюся на ногах развалину, но к черту смущение, Баки было плевать на него, когда возбуждение проходит по телу зарядами тока.

Он прижался всем телом к Стиву, как только можно ближе, будто пытаясь стать с ним единым целым, чтобы никогда больше не разлучаться, пока не почувствовал, как что-то твердое, довольно впечатляющих размеров прижалось к его бедру. Однако вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, как диктовал ему внутренний страх, Баки лишь сильнее поддался вперед, наслаждаясь возникшим между ними трением.

Стив вновь простонал и жарко выдохнул его имя рядом с ухом и, к огорчению Баки, перестал мучить его шею поцелуями, вместо этого прихватив его за волосы, и едва ощутимо поглаживал по голове.

Баки заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы встретиться со Стивом взглядом; у него дыхание захватило от этих невероятных сверкающих голубых глаз, потемневших от желания и похоти.

— Может, переместимся на кровать? — предложил Баки одновременно со Стивом, пробормотавшим:

— Нам нужно остановиться.

Баки почувствовал себя как никогда смущенным, услышав слова Стива.

— Да, точно. Прости. Ты прав, — промямлил он, выскальзывая из рук Стива, но тщетно, потому что тот не собирался отпускать его так просто.

— Нет, постой, — попросил он, выглядя обеспокоенным. — Я просто подумал… ты говорил, что не хочешь торопиться, так ведь? Я хотел сказать, что… — недоговорил он и посмотрел на Баки, ожидая его ответа.

Ну, конечно! Стив, будучи самим собой, то есть идеальным парнем и настоящим джентльменом до мозга костей, конечно же, не смог бы поступить иначе, сначала все не обсудив.

Баки почувствовал себя уже не таким идиотом.

— Ну да, но не торопиться — не значит не торопиться _так_ , — попытался объяснить Баки, отсчитывая каждый удар своего сердца в ожидании ответа Стива. Проведя эти несколько недель вдалеке от Стива, Баки сейчас хотел его еще сильнее, чем в самом начале их знакомства, а в настоящий момент мысли о том, что они спешат, его вообще не волновали.

— Эмм, так что… — казалось, что Стив ищет слова, чтобы спросить, что именно Баки имел в виду, но, похоже, никак не мог найти в себе сил это сделать.

— Так что снимай свое пальто и хватит болтать — поцелуй меня уже, наконец! — практически приказал Баки, потому что, кажется, и сам не до конца был уверен, что хотел этим сказать, но готов был смириться с этим и просто плыть по течению и узнать, что произойдет дальше. Все, что ему хотелось сейчас — вновь почувствовать прикосновение губ Стива на своих и тепло его тела, прижатого к своему как можно ближе. Поэтому Баки решил действовать первым, начав скидывать свое пальто и ботинки.

Последовав его примеру, Стив через мгновение снял пальто, оставляя его висеть на спинке стула, мимо которого они проследовали внутрь комнаты, не забыв откинуть куда-то свою обувь. Баки уже отошел к кровати, затем опустился на нее и стал терпеливо дожидаться, пока Стив к нему присоединиться. Стив не заставил себя долго ждать, уже вскоре оказавшись перед ним, до сих пор выглядя каким-то неуверенным, но ровно до того момента, когда Баки не схватил его за рубашку и не потянул на себя, не оставляя ему иного выбора, кроме как осторожно опуститься на Баки сверху, улегшись поперек кровати.

Стив быстро включился в процесс, когда Баки вновь его поцеловал, и начал отвечать на поцелуи с таким же энтузиазмом, что и раньше. Он старался держаться навесу, не слишком давя на Баки своим телом, но ровно до тех пор, пока тот не обхватил его за затылок и не закинул ногу ему на бедро, вновь прижимая их тела вплотную друг к другу, и Стив сдался, позволяя ему снова возвратить то соблазнительное трение. И Баки было искренне плевать, что, если они продолжат так и дальше, он, скорее всего, кончит, в джинсы словно подросток, понимая насколько это глупо. Но ему было, правда, плевать. Сейчас ему было комфортно. Ему отчаянно хотелось сейчас чувствовать Стива рядом, чувствовать его тепло всем телом, и странно, но Баки совершенно не нервничал, хотя и боялся, что его снова одолеет страх.

Они не останавливались, продолжая двигаться друг напротив друга, и вскоре Стив вновь начал издавать эти свои сладостные стоны, повторять имя Баки и оставлять на его коже легкие поцелуи, и это возбуждало Баки еще сильнее — слушать, как Стив протяжно вздыхает, не сдерживая своего желания, произносит его имя, словно мантру. Господи, все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Может, ему это только сниться? Как же заводили эти сдавленные стоны и вздохи, которые издавал Стив, потираясь о его бедро возбужденным членом, хотя и скрытым под слоем одежды. Они не сбавляли темпа, и когда Стив прикоснулся губами к его уху, для Баки это стало последней точкой, и перестав на секунду дышать, он достиг пика, быстро и мощно кончив, и теперь просто лежал, глубоко дыша, ощущая, как по телу прокатывается удовольствие.

— О, Господи, Бак! — задушено выдохнул Стив, и Баки сдержался, так и не отпустив глупую шуточку, которая была готова сорваться с языка, а вместо это слегка приподнял ногу, позволяя Стиву сильнее прижаться к его бедру, и уже через мгновение Баки стал свидетелем самого великолепного зрелища, когда Стив напрягся всем телом и тоже кончил, отчаянно ловя воздух ртом, словно пораженный обрушившимся на него чувством.

После этого Стив всем своим телом опустился на Баки сверху, но тот не чувствовал тяжести, а все потому, что Стив даже будучи в посторгазменном состоянии делал все возможное, чтобы не придавит Баки к постели, удерживая себя на локтях. В конечном итоге он все же сдвинулся с Баки в сторону, улегшись рядом, но через минуту повернулся к нему лицом и собственнически опустил руку ему на живот.

— Это было… — выдохнул Стив, и Баки слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Да? — спросил он, немного смутившись, встретившись со Стивом взглядом. Он уже около года не заводил даже интрижек, и, следовательно, ни с кем не спал, и сейчас немного нервничал, боясь опозориться. Особенно когда дымка похоти слетела с глаз, и он осознал, что то, что между ними произошло, и сексом-то не назвать — так, подростковые развлечения.

— О, Боже, да, — простонал Стив своим соблазнительным хриплым голосом. — Я даже думать нормально сейчас не могу.

Баки придвинулся к нему и нежно поцеловал.

— Отлично. В этом и суть, — усмехнулся он, счастливый от того, что счастлив Стив.

Стив удовлетворенно выдохнул и перевернулся на спину, а Баки все никак не мог оторвать от него глаз, улыбаясь, как влюбленный идиот.

— Мне, эмм… кажется, мне придется одолжить у тебя нижнее белье, — стыдливо признался Стив спустя несколько мгновений, и Баки задорно рассмеялся во весь голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Энди Уир — американский писатель, который получил известность благодаря своему роману «Марсианин».


	5. Вернись домой

Черт, Стив просто умирал от скуки! Он сидел на брифинге и рассеянно перелистывал листы с информацией по текущей миссии в своей папке, притворяясь, что внимательно слушает одного из агентов Щ.И.Т.а, который сейчас вещал о чем-то невероятно важном. Все эти брифинги и бумажная волокита были самой нелюбимой частью его работы, но ничего не поделаешь — такова его участь, если уж он решил быть Капитаном Америка. Его готовили к миссии, но все, что его интересовало сейчас — мысли о том, сколько времени может занять ее выполнение. Обычно он не беспокоился о времени, рассматривая задания, как способ отвлечься от повседневной жизни, однако теперь у него было что-то, точнее _кто-то_ , с кем ему совершенно не хотелось надолго расставаться, оставляя одного. Хотя, в идеале не хотелось расставаться совсем.

Сейчас только начало февраля, а именно 6 число, а Стив уже умудрился по уши влюбиться в Баки Барнса. Он готов был признаться в этом, по крайней мере, самому себе. С того первого свидания, произошедшего после его незапланированного исчезновения, они встречались еще около 5 раз. Баки познакомил его с остальными фильмами франшизы _«Звездных войн»,_ и теперь они решили посмотреть остальные фильмы-дополнения. Вспоминая, как именно проходили их просмотры — большую часть фильма они обычно целовались, давая волю рукам, а иногда и занимались кое-чем более интересным, конечно же, не снимая одежду, — Стив решил, что им стоит пересмотреть их еще несколько раз уж точно. Баки так мило нервничал, когда дело доходило до чего-то большего, чем просто поцелуи, и, несмотря на то, что Стиву отчаянно хотелось пойти дальше, чем обычный петтинг через одежду, он был рад и этому. К тому же, он ведь ни какой-нибудь болван, и прекрасно понимает, что Баки не хочет торопиться, ну или что-то вроде того, по каким-то своим причинам, о которых со Стивом он, к сожалению, делиться пока не желал. Поэтому Стив был доволен тем, что между ними есть сейчас, и не собирался давить и ставить того в неловкое положение, даже если ему и хватало одного единственного взгляда на Баки, чтобы завестись.

Стив улыбнулся себе под нос, продолжая думать о Баки. Он не хотел лицемерить и говорить, что ему плевать на физические удовольствия — как раз наоборот, — но в отношениях для него это было не самым главным. Стив просто хотел быть с Баки. Тот был чертовски умным и острым на язык парнем, и стоило ему только начать страстно рассказывать о чем-то, что его невероятно увлекало, как Стив был готов слушать его весь день.

Стив постоянно учился у него чему-то новому, тогда как Баки даже и не подозревал об этом. Он ничего не скрывал от Стива, говоря, что думает, открывая свое сердце нараспашку. Стиву всегда было и до сих пор иногда бывает тяжело открываться людям, отчасти из-за того, кем он является, но еще и потому, что ему не хочется взваливать свои проблемы на чужие плечи, но с Баки — все по-другому, с ним он, наконец, может быть самим собой. И это чувство свободы окрыляло.

Поэтому, да, Стив был целиком и полностью очарован Баки и думал о нем постоянно, даже когда ему бы следовало сосредоточиться на брифинге о предстоящей миссии, но поделать с собой он, к сожалению, ничего не мог. _«Действительно, это не моя вина», —_ уверял он самого себя. _— «Это все Баки и его неотразимая натура — такого человека я еще в жизни не встречал»._

Парень, проводивший брифинг начал закругляться, и Стив заставил себя сосредоточиться, внимательно слушая его рассказ хотя бы эти последние несколько минут. Эта миссия предполагала участие лишь его и Наташи. Тони уже давно не было видно, но он и не звонил им, прося прикрыть или помочь, поэтому Стив предположил, что у него все в порядке. Клинт был на каком-то другом задании, а Брюса с Тором они вызывали только, если дела шли совсем скверно. Стив вполне был доволен своим напарником в лице Наташи, но ровно до той минуты, когда их наконец-то отпустили, и не успел он выйти из зала, как Наташа уже материализовалась справа от него.

— Собираешь рассказать своему парню, что уезжаешь? — спросила она с ехидной улыбкой, пока они шли к лифтам.

Ну, ладно, может она и права — он действительно как раз вытаскивал телефон из кармана, но это опять же ее не касалось.

— Что-то вроде того, — прошептал он, выбирая в контактах номер Баки.

— Можно мне хотя бы услышать его голос? — заканючила она, когда он вошел в лифт, собираясь подняться в раздевалку, чтобы переодеться в костюм, прекрасно зная, что в это время Наташа должна будет направиться к джету, чтобы подготовить его к отлету.

— Неа, — усмехнулся он, улыбнувшись уголком губ, прежде чем двери лифта закрылись перед ее носом.

Лифты в здании Щ.И.Т.а считались относительно конфиденциальной территорией, по крайней мере, они не были напиханы жучками, как он наделся, поэтому Стив решил позвонить Баки отсюда. Он уже успел запомнить расписание Баки и знал, что у него сейчас перерыв на обед, и надеялся, что тот возьмет трубку.

— Барнс на проводе, — произнес родной голос с ехидной интонацией.

Стив лишь показательно закатил глаза в ответ. Однажды, когда они около недели назад приятно проводили вечер у Баки дома, тот услышал, как Стив отвечает так на звонки, и теперь припоминал ему это, не упуская случая поддразнить его. Господи, какой же Баки засранец, и как же _сильно_ Стив любил его за это!

— И когда тебе уже надоест? Перестань сейчас же! — буркнул он, пытаясь притвориться возмущенным.

— Сэр, есть, сэр. Так точно, сэр! — поддразнил его Баки.

Стив включил свой лучший _Капитан-Америка-тобой-недоволен_ голос, хотя и улыбался в трубку, но произнес:

— Мне послышалось, или это неповиновение приказу?

Он определенно был не готов услышать, как Баки томно вздыхает и произносит таким же соблазнительным голосом:

— О, нет. Ни за что, сэр. Я бы никогда не осмелился.

Боже, и почему Баки решил позаигрывать с ним прямо сейчас, когда он поднимается на лифте, чтобы подготовиться к миссии.

— Иисусе, Бак! Я бы и хотел продолжить, но я сейчас на работе.

Баки от всей души рассмеялся в трубку.

— Прости, Стиви. Как дела? — поинтересовался он, к счастью, уже своим обычным, и кажется, до ужаса довольным голосом. И нет, Баки уже не впервые соблазняет его, говоря какие-нибудь милые глупости на ухо.

— Я хотел предупредить тебя, что меня вызывают на задание, — сказал Стив.

— Оу, — выдохнул Баки уже не так довольно, — и как долго тебя не будет? — спросил он.

— В этот раз буквально пару дней, если, конечно, все пойдет, как планировалось. Вызвали только меня и Наташу, поэтому ничего сложного, — пояснил Стив, когда лифт остановился, повещая, что он на месте, и Стив вышел на этаже, где Тони хранит все их оборудование и снаряжение.

— Да, точно — Кэп и Черная Вдова всех быстро одолеют. Легкотня!

Стив с уверенность мог сказать, что Баки там для лучшего эффекта еще и закатил глаза.

— Нууу… то есть миссия, как миссия, — тут же исправился он. — В этот раз у меня с собой телефон, поэтому я буду на связи, — пообещал он.

— Оу! — произнес Баки, но в этот раз намного более радостно, как будто не ожидал, что у них будет возможность, если будет необходимо, поговорить. — Хорошо. Не забудь пересказать мне все секретные данные, — пошутил он.

— Конечно! — рассмеялся Стив в трубку. — Увидимся, когда я вернусь? — спросил он, волнуясь лишь слегка. Какая-то малая часть его сознания боялась, что Баки решит, что встречаться с ним слишком затруднительное занятие, учитывая всю эту неопределенность, и это того не стоит.

— Обязательно увидимся, — ответил Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как тот улыбается. — Будь осторожен, Стиви.

— Конечно, — заверил его Стив, как и всегда приятно тронутый заботой Баки о его безопасности. К тому же каждый раз, когда Баки называл его _«Стиви»_ , сердце начинало трепетать в груди. Еще никто и никогда не называл его так ласково. Он чувствовал себя особенным. И каждое такое мгновение хранил в душе, не собираясь ни с кем ими делиться. — Пока, Бак.

Он дождался, пока Баки попрощается с ним в ответ, и повесил трубку. Как хотел бы он увидеться с ним сейчас лицом к лицу и рассказать о миссии и попрощаться не по телефону, хотя он и уезжал всего лишь на пару дней. Представив, как здорово бы было сейчас обнять Баки, да покрепче, Стив встряхнулся, заставил себя сосредоточиться и отправился искать свой костюм. Время поджимало, и пора бы уже одеваться. Все же у него миссия на носу.

****

Баки с удобством развалился на кровати, как раз заканчивая читать книгу, которую подарил ему Стив, когда кто-то вдруг постучался к нему в дверь. Сперва обрадовавшись, Баки тут же вспомнил, что Стива на задании, и в недоумении уставился на дверь, потому что кто бы там ни был, сначала он или она должны были позвонить в домофон. А значит это кто-то из соседей.

Отложив книгу в сторону, он побрел к двери и, открыв ее, обнаружил на пороге Питера из квартиры снизу, стоявшего с рюкзаком за спиной. Он выглядел каким-то дерганным.

— Привет, мистер Барнс, — поприветствовал его Питер. — Эмм, это неловко, но я вроде как забыл ключи дома, а тетя Мэй еще на работе. Ну, и я вроде как подумал спросить, не разрешите ли вы мне подождать ее у вас, чтобы не сидеть в подъезде, если я, конечно, не помешаю?

Баки удивился, но подумал, почему бы и нет? Мэй всегда была так добра к нему, никогда не отказывая в помощи, и позволить ее племяннику посидеть у себя дома, было меньшим, чем он мог ей отплатить.

— Да, конечно, заходи! — Он пропустил Питера внутрь, приоткрыв дверь шире. — А когда вернется твоя тетя? — спросил Баки, закрыв за ним дверь.

— Наверное, только через пару часов, — признался Питер, посмотрев на Баки смущенным взглядом. — Вы не против?

— Конечно, без проблем. Планов на вечер у меня все равно нет, так что… Может, хочешь чего-нибудь поесть или попить? — предложил он.

— Воды, если можно, — попросил Питер, а затем вежливо разулся, оставляя свои кроссовки у двери.

Вернувшись из кухни со стаканом воды, Баки передал его Питеру, добродушно улыбнувшись:

— Извини, у меня нет дивана. — Он уже хотел предложить Питеру присесть на кровать, но остановился на полуслове, задумавшись, как произнести это, не показавшись каким-то гребанным извращенцем.

Питер просто пожал плечами в ответ и взял протянутый стакан, произнося:

— Ничего страшного. Можно мне занять ваш стол? Надо сделать домашку.

— А, да, конечно. — Вот и решение проблемы само собой подоспело.

Благодарно кивнув, Питер прошел к столу и вытащил несколько учебников из рюкзака, прежде чем опустил его на пол.

Баки, как неприкаянный, неуклюже слонялся рядом.

— А какие предметы ты изучаешь? Есть любимый? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь рассмотреть, что у него там за учебники.

Питер оглянулся на него с легкой улыбкой на губах и ответил:

— Можете расслабиться — не обязательно развлекать меня разговором. Я просто тихонько посижу здесь и сделаю уроки.

— О, ага. Хорошо! — Баки кивнул, возвращаясь к своему недавно покинутому месту на кровати. Он не станет мучить паренька болтовней, если тот этого не хочет, поэтому Баки решил вернуться к чтению.

— Мне нравится физика, — произнес Питер спустя минуту, оглянувшись на Баки.

— Круто! — согласно кивнул Баки, понимая, что Питер ответил только для того, чтобы не показаться грубым, сглаживая свои недавние слова, а не чтобы продолжить из недоразговор. — Скажи, если проголодаешься, хорошо? — сказал он, прежде чем между ними восстановилась уютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием перелистываемых страниц книги Баки и скрипом ручки Питера, пишущего что-то у себя в тетради.

— Эм, мистер Барнс? — спустя продолжительное время позвал его Питер.

— Ты можешь звать меня Баки, — предложил Баки.

— А, ну, хорошо. Баки, — исправился Питер с удивлением в глазах. — Вы служили в армии, так ведь? — спросил он, ожидая ответ с очевидным любопытством, так и читающимся на лице.

— Ага, — признался Баки, недоумевая, почему тот вдруг спросил его об этом, и вдруг понял, что не надел протез.

Баки ошарашенно замер на месте. Без этой штуки его видели только самые близкие друзья, а Питер появился так внезапно, что у Баки просто совершенно вылетело из головы, что нужно его надеть. И это странно. Обычно это была первая вещь, о которой он вспоминал. Однако когда к нему приходил Стив, Баки спокойно ходил без протеза, возможно, поэтому он уже не так беспокоился из-за его отсутствия? И уже одно это казалось таким огромным шагом вперед, хотя было лишь каким-то незначительным фактом.

Удивительно, но Баки был ужасно горд собой, смотря на Питера и ожидая его последующих вопросов. Но тот лишь кивнул в ответ и вернулся к своей работе. Баки подождал еще мгновение и вернулся к чтению.

 _«Дети — странные создания»_ , — подумал он про себя, когда между ними вновь воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина.

Спустя некоторое время Баки закончил дочитывать последнюю страницу. Ему определенно стоит заставить Стив тоже ее прочесть, чтобы они смогли обсудить ее сюжет, решил про себя Баки, откладывая книгу на прикроватную тумбочку. Время уже приближалось к 6 часам вечера, а о Мэй все также ни слуху, ни духу. Баки слегка проголодался, хотя для ужина было еще рановато, но Питер тоже наверняка не отказался бы что-нибудь перекусить.

— Эй, Питер? — позвал он, и тот оглянулся в ответ. — Тебе же разрешают есть пиццу?

— Мне пятнадцать, — фыркнул Питер, нахмурившись на него.

Баки принял его ответ как согласие.

— Хорошо. Какую пиццу тебе бы хотелось? — спросил он, заходя в приложение любимой пиццерии.

— Вы не обязаны меня кормить, — произнес в ответ Питер.

— Я все равно собирался перекусить, и выгоднее было бы заказать большую пиццу, поэтому…

— Может пепперони? — предложил Питер, посмотрев на него голодными глазами, и слегка улыбнувшись.

— Принято.

Баки сделал заказ, пока Питер вновь вернулся к своим заданиям. Ему вдруг стало интересно, чем же таким Питера привлекает физика, и может быть, ему удастся расспросить его об этом позже, ведь должны же они о чем-то поболтать во время их раннего ужина. Решив, что так и поступит, Баки поднялся с кровати и пошел в кухню, убирая лишнюю посуду, и приготовив для них несколько тарелок.

Через пару минут у него зазвонил телефон, и Баки сразу же схватил его, заметив, что это Стив. Чувствуя, как на губах расцветает радостная улыбка, а в груди растекается тепло, он принял вызов.

— Привет, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь в трубку.

— Привет, Бак, — ответил Стив, и, судя по голосу, он чертовски устал, но старался говорить все также воодушевленно. — Просто решил тебе набрать. С заданием все отлично. А как твои дела?

— Все хорошо, — начал было Баки, когда его прервал звонок в дверь.

Отвлекшись от домашней работы, Питер посмотрел на него и предложил:

— Давайте я схожу за пиццей?

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, и прижал телефон плечом к уху, чтобы иметь возможность вытащить бумажник из кармана, и бросил его Питеру, ловко поймавшему его в воздухе.

— Ты там с Сэмом? — спросил Стив, видимо услышав голос Питера.

— Неа, ко мне зашел Питер из квартиры ниже. Мы собираемся перекусить пиццей, — пояснил Баки, в то время как парнишка ответил доставщику пиццы по домофону, что уже спускается, и вышел в подъезд.

— О. Ты никогда о нем не упоминал, — пробурчал Стив, и Баки показалось, что он уловил какие-то странные нотки в его голосе. Кажется, Стив немного его приревновал! Баки не следовало радоваться этому, хотя он и чувствовал себя польщенным, все-таки радуясь.

— А ты что, действительно рассчитывал, что я буду ждать тебя?! — Баки просто не мог сдержаться и не подшутить над Стивом.

Стив молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем, наконец, произнес:

— Эмм, я думал, что мы…

Баки захихикал, перебивая его на полуслове.

— Стив, я шучу. Питер — племянник мисс Паркер. Он ушел в школу без ключей и теперь не может попасть домой, поэтому он и остался у меня, пока его тетя не вернется с работы.

Стив различимо выдохнул в трубку, как будто с облегчением.

— Баки, это было подло! — словно бы рассержено отозвался он.

— Но ты так быстро купился, что грех было удержаться! — Баки победно улыбнулся про себя.

— Ну, у тебя определенно доброе сердце, раз ты решил присмотреть за пареньком.

— Пустяки, я просто позволил ему посидеть у себя, не очень-то и многое я сделал. Но, да, парень он хороший. — Стоило Баки договорить, как в квартиру вошел Питер, держа в руках огромную коробку с пиццей, а сверху на ней и бумажник Баки. — Мне пора, пиццу уже привезли, — извиняясь, сказал он Стиву.

— Ничего страшного. Увидимся где-то через денек или два, хорошо?

— Ага! — ответил Баки, уже с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда они, наконец, встретятся вновь. Господи, кажется, этот парень просто свел его с ума! — И чтоб ты знал, — добавил он, прежде чем Стив успеет положить трубку, — ни с кем другим я не встречаюсь, да и не планирую, понял?

В трубке ненадолго повисла небольшая пауза, а затем Стив все-таки ответил и, Баки готов был поклясться, что он улыбается:

— Серьезно? Буду знать, — произнес тот, еще раз доказывая, какой же он засранец.

— Пока, Стив, — разгневано буркнул Баки, хмыкнув на последнем слове, и услышал, как Стив хохочет в трубку, прежде чем тот отключился.

Подняв взгляд, Баки увидел, что Питер так и стоит на месте, хитро улыбаясь ему, но решил проигнорировать его понимающий взгляд, обратив внимание, что тот решил вежливо его подождать и до сих пор не открыл упаковку с пиццей. 

— Ну, и чего ты ждешь? Пошли есть! — поторопил его Баки, указав в сторону кухни.

Питер послушно распечатал коробку, когда Баки подошел ближе, и они взяли по кусочку и уселись там, где и прежде: Питер за столом, а Баки на кровати, но в этот раз, включив телевизор.

Они уминали за обе щеки своей ранний ужин, и Баки, так и быть, предоставил право выбора канала Питеру, отдав ему пульт, поэтому не особенно понимал, что же все-таки они смотрят, потому как Питер продолжал переключать каналы, постоянно меняя свое мнение, что же выбрать. Но ничего страшного. Баки вполне устраивала компания в лице молчаливого Питера, по крайней мере, он так думал, пока тот вдруг не спросил:

— Так тот огроменный парень-блондин, которого я видел в подъезде, ваш парень?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Следующие главы будут более объемными, содержать больше интимных моментов, тем более день Святого Валентина на носу… и вас может немного стошнить радугой)❤


End file.
